Were Meant To Stay Together
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Sora Harada lost his memory at a young age when his mother died of an illness. His father couldn't deal with four Kids by himself so he sent all of them away to a different areas. Fourteen years had pass by and his father has came back to claim them. But Sora doesn't remember his siblings or that his father is actually his father.
1. Chapter 1: What did I do?

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 1: What did I do?**

I lifted my body up and opened my eyes. My lips tingled. And I had a major headache. It hurt so much, I barely could think straight. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something very important. Or maybe it was someone or something. I tried my hardest to remember but it seem I can't remember at all. I remember having a dream before I woke up.

There was someone very familiar in the dream. I think it was someone close to my heart. I can't remember who or what it was. I wanted to recall the face but more I try, the lower I got. Friends, family members, and so on claimed it was just a figment of my imagination. But to me it felt so real. I couldn't believe nobody believe me. I can still feel the tingle of lips and broad shoulders embracing me.

It was that person. The person who I was happy with and I couldn't seem to remember who it was. And I wonder why I couldn't recall the face. As I said whenever I recall details about this person. My memories got hazier and hazier. Then my head, heart, eyes, and lips either ached or tingled. I felt empty deep inside, and then I looked around.

Hm... my bedroom? Ah I was at Riku's house last night. He just turned fifteen. His party was amazing. And I sorta got wasted and somehow ended up in my bedroom.

Suddenly the door flew opened and I heard a squeal.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sor-Sor awake!" a voice squealed.

Marlene and my "adopted" parents came in the room and gave me that "look" they always gave me whenever I was in trouble. It look like they were angry at me. The next thing, I knew they gave me a two hour lecture and all I heard was blah blah blah blah blah. My mom and dad gushed on about how worried they were.

"Sora you should've been more responsible. How could I trust you to go out and hang out with these so called "friends" when your just getting high and drunk? Do you think getting drunk and high is good for your health? Don't you care about your body? When I let you out to "hang" with these "friends" I thought you were going be responsible but only thing you did that night was being irresponsible." Mom scolded.

When Riku or whoever brought me home that night, I must've been definitely drunk because throughout the whole time my "adopted" parents were in the room they kept giving the "look".

"Was I drunk?" I asked.

"Yes, you were. That's not all. You were doing some inappropriate things at the party what we heard from police officers who nearly arrested nearly half then teenagers who were currently there." Dad added.

OK so I was drunk. Big deal! Shouldn't I be allowed to be young, wild, and free?

"Your grounded for week, Mister. Until you learn how irresponsible and dumb you were that night. Your not allowed to go anywhere with your "friends". Every day after school, you'll go pick up Marlene from her after school programs. On Sundays your going to church with your father and I to learn how God can save you from doing these idiotic things ever again, you hear?" Mom's voice was stiff and stern when she said this.

"What! B-But Kairi, Riku, and I have band rehearsal after school. And I can't go to church on Sunday because we are opening act that morning!" I shouted.

"Well you have to cancel then." Mom said sternly.

"That's so unfair!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Life isn't fair." Dad stated.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door when they left. Knowing them, they told me to don't slammed the door like that ever again when they leave my room. After they left, I saw a familiar figure outside my window but I couldn't really see who it was. He was wearing a black skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt, and All Star Converse that were on his feet.

I slowly walked over to the window but once he notice my presence, he took hold of my hand and yanked me out of the window. Oh shit! Why the hell did I keep my window opened? I am getting kidnapped! Stranger Danger! I didn't even go my first kiss yet! Anywayyyyy.

The only thing I could see was a glimpse of his eyes. They were blue. Like mine. They were striking and I couldn't help myself but got pulled inside of them. He suddenly went other direction and started walking away.

"Wait!" I blurted.

He stopped. I don't know why I called out... it was an urge I guess. He seems so familiar.

"Do we know each other?" I asked.

His back was facing me and I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or not. I wanted so badly to see what he look like. But I'm scared that he might run away.

"I know you... but you've forgotten all about me." he started.

His voice was soothing. My heart and head ached.

"Who... are you?" I asked.

"A nobody. A person who looks just like you." He said in a solemn tone.

"How come you know me but I don't know you?" I asked.

"We will meet again. Be patient. I guarantee you will know me... once again, Sora. I'll be there for you like I always am. Just trust me." he whisper then disappeared.

Wait! How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you mean about this "once again"?

How come you know me?

My eyes widened, in realization he had same eyes as me. So did Kairi. But hers were deeper shade of blue then mine. His were exact. My head and heart started hurting once again. I climb myself back into my bed and lay down. I took a deep breath and try to remember again. That dream. It was same dream.

Over and over again. I'd been having same dreams nonstop, lately. Why is that? Nobody had answers. So I to think of answers for myself. But they were all just a blur.

I woke up the next day. Luckily it was weekend, I didn't have to go to school until the next day but I still was forced into going to church with my family.

"Sora! Get up!" I heard my mom called from her room.

I got up and straighten my bed then walked to my bathroom. When I was in the bathroom, the first thing I looked up at walls. New paint job. Not so shabby. But I prefer white instead of that tacky pink color that my mom spend all of her money for. It was spacious to. Has this always been like this? I brushed my teeth, afterwards I went back into my room.

I felt like I was missing something on my neck. Maybe a memento perhaps. Wait I never had a memento. So why do I think I am suppose to have one? I wandered out of my room after I was dress. While I exited my room, suddenly I was drawn to the kitchen. Something smell. Very good. I walked into the kitchen and stood there was my older brother Leon.

I looked around to see everything so neat and tidy.

"Why are you just standing there?" Leon asked, behind me.

I jumped. I turned around to see him and shook my head frantically trying to explain why I just standing there.

Leon just gushed me to sit down and wait for breakfast but I manage to slip away. I threw myself to my bed. I looked up and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't watch TV or play video games or hang out with my friends. I didn't like doing nothing. If you were wondering why I don't just use my cellphone. Too bad I can't cuz I got that confiscated two weeks ago before I got grounded.

Also, my mom unplug my brain from my computer and hid it somewhere that I wouldn't be able to fine it. I couldn't wait to go to school to see Riku and Kairi but I dreaded sitting in boring classes all day long. The truth has been told, I was desperately in love with Kairi Sinclair but she probably only think of me as a friend.

I guess she was in love with Riku. Riku Kazami. He was muscular, had abs, perfect face, and was drop dead gorgeous. Even his family was good looking. I tired to be like Riku to get Kairi but she told me, she prefer the old me. And when I asked her on a date, it BACKFIRE. Instead of going to a fancy, expensive restaurant, we went to Chuckie Cheese.

What happen? You might've ask? Well I told my mom to make a reservations at expensive restaurant for my date with Kairi. She accidentally mix up reservations schedules she already had and we ended up going to Chuckie Cheese. Everything was going right. Oh yeah not to mention, when we order Chuckie came out of blue and started flirting with KAIRI!

MY KAIRI! SHE'S MINE! AND NOBODY ELSE! YOU HEAR?

I try to not let it get to me but I got so angry that I ended up beating Chuckie.

Oosp! My bad.

In the end, I was ban from Chuckie Cheese and was grounded.

What did Kairi say? You wonder? She was laughing her ass off.

"SORA! Get your ass down here!" I heard my mom yelled.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Afterwards we went to church.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review, rants, questions, or advice on how I should improve my writing about this story. I would like to thank LILMISSS my lovely beta for editing my story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Only if they knew

**Roxas POV**

**Twilight Town**

**Chapter 2: Only if they knew**

I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I winced at the sudden brightness that shine upon my ocean blue eyes and observed my surroundings. I sat up straighter in my seat and stared at my chauffeur. I cough a bit and crack few of bones. I have been sitting in my limousine for the last eight hours. I badly needed to get out.

When limousine slow down, my chauffeur gather my baggage from truck. He slung my backpack and dragged my trolley case down the hill and when we got to my mansion. The door flew open, and I was greeted by the maids, cooks, butlers, and so on. They carried everything up to the room even though I told them there was no need.

I laid down in my bed for quite awhile then I manage to slip away from my servants who worked for me. I put on some black sunglasses and a hate. For a moment I was overwhelmed at sheer of number of people of around me. They screaming and squealing. For what you might've ask? Well they were looking at TV screen and was looking at me, the only Roxas Strife singing and dancing.

I stretched my body, and complacently sighed when I heard girls squealing. Geez they get on my nerves. I guess I was very popular here. I started picking up the pace when a people started bumping against me and almost made my hate come off. Too many of my fangirls were here. Too my signs as well. I took out my cellphone from my pocket and frowned at lack of notifications.

My boyfriend was suppose to pick me up, but he was nowhere in sight. Yes, I am gay. Does my parents know? My mom? No. She died when I was six or five, I don't really know. My dad? Hell yeah. He knows. And apparently hates me. Its not my fault that he saw me kissing a dude in my bedroom. Has he ever heard of knocking?

Perhaps no. I punched in his number and frowned further when all I heard was his annoying voice mail. I leaned against a wall that I spotted. I looked at my watch. It was already pass four in afternoon. I was right on time! Where the hell was he? I was only moments away from a nervous breakdown when I finally noticed a tall figure with red hair wearing a striped, white shirt.

He was on his phone and his back facing me. I caught the side of his face when he laughed while on the phone. I cough a bit and cleared my throat.

"Axel."

The redhead turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry, call me back," He said to the line he was on the phone with before he blinked and turned to look at me, "Roxy?"

"Yes? Its me. Roxas Strife. The one and only. Famous singer, Roxas Strife!"

"ROXY! Omigosh I miss you soooooooo much!" He lifted me off my feet and smash his lips against mine.

"S-Stop! A-Axel" I breathe as I push him away from me.

"Aw... c'mon Roxy... I missed you..." He said, disappointed that I pushed him away.

"Don't Roxy me. Where the hell have you been?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Out. With Demyx and Zexion. I manage to hook up us a gig tonight." He answered.

I blinked at him and frowned. "Tonight. I can't do a gig tonight. I've plans with Hayner, Pence, and Olette tonight."

"What? Are you serious? But I plan a gig to go to Destiny Islands tonight so we can be upcoming act for the club at the Destiny Hotel." Axel said.

"I know, I know. But I don't want to let Hayner, Pence, and Olette down. It been a five months since I seen them, Ax so can you just cancel it?" I asked.

"Nuh uh. I can't do that. Can't you just cancel for tonight?" He asked, as he begged apathetically.

I didn't give into the power. "No Axel. I can't cancel. How about you cancel."

"No! Absolutely not! You cancel!" Axel protested.

"NO! I am sick and tired of singing! Why can't I just take a little break and hang out with my friends?" I asked.

"Are you guys fighting again?" a very familiar voice asked.

Axel and I turned around to see Hayner looking at us.

"No." I answered.

"Yes." Axel said.

"Roxas go to the gig." another very familiar voice said.

I saw Olette this time.

"Yeah don't you remember, going to Destiny Islands again was your dream why are you giving this opportunity up just because we had plans? If this is your dream you should do it." then another very familiar voice said.

This time I saw Pence.

"B-B-But... I...I...promise... we..." I stuttered.

"Don't worried about it, man." Hayner reassured me.

"I...I am so sorry." Out of nowhere I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Olette asked, tilting her head.

"Because... because... I keep making these promises and... I always..." I said, putting my head down trying to explain myself.

"Stop apologizing! Haven't Axel told ya, already?" Hayner asked.

I gave him an inquisitive eyebrow. "Axel told me what?"

"I was going to tell you that Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the others wanted to go see you perform at the gig so you can fullfill your dream again, Roxy." Axel said.

"Didn't everyone wanted to go party tonight though?" I stopped then asked.

"We did but everyone decided it wouldn't great idea since yunno who is going to be there." Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, the Turks." I muttered.

"Exactly so it will be best if we just go to the gig tonight." Axel said.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked.

"Reno's private yacht." Axel mumbled.

"Whoa! Wait! How heck are we getting on his yacht? Doesn't he have someone monitoring the boat?" I asked.

"You lamers need to stop worrying, I got this in the bag." I heard a very familiar voice said.

What the heck? Seifer? Rai? Fuu? Why are they here?

"Oh yeah... Seifer's crew is helping us hitch hike the yacht." Pence whispered in my ear.

"Why would Seifer want to help us?" I asked.

"To get back at Reno, perhaps." Axel guessed.

"Seifer doesn't have to help y'know! We just tell Reno and you'll get in trouble!" one of Seifer's followers, name Rai yelled.

The other follower, name Fuu, just looked up at us solemnly.

"So are you lamers ready to go or not?" Seifer asked, yawning.

"Were ready, Seifer." Hayner answered, in annoy voice.

"So we have chicken wuss and the lamers, I see. Are these only passengers?" He asked.

"No. Demyx, Zexion, Xion, and Namine are also going." Axel added.

"Any more lamers I should know about?" Seifer asked.

"Nope." was all Axel answer before we manage to sneak on the yacht and drive off.

Every went so fast too, that I barely kept in track.

I got bored so I started plucking several strings, I turned on the knobs and turned the instrument. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hayner and the others staring at me.

I decided to play them, a little song my mom made sang whenever she was sad. I placed my fingers on the neck of guitar, as my hands traveled through the riffs of song

_If you only knew_  
_If you only found time to notice_  
_If you only open your eyes_  
_You would found out, that I was in pain_  
_So much pain, So much pain_

My voice was barely a murmur as I continue to traveled down the guitar. I found myself staring solemnly at everyone as my fingers moved along with chords.

_I can't even explain, why I felt this way_  
_When I tired to tell you_  
_You only looked away, and pretend that I wasn't there_  
_You told everyone, I was going insane_

I was about to sing the next line when Axel told me, we made it to Destiny Islands. I immediately put my guitar in the case while Axel carried my luggage.

Sheer of people were walking pass and I tired not to lose Axel and the others. We got inside of hotel and check in. I sat down and relaxed. This was nerve breaking. It been a long time, since I played with the band that Axel came up with. We were called the "Nobodies".

"C'mere Roxy." Axel said, giving a hand signal to "come" to him.

I walked over to where he was.

"Whaddaya want, we don't go for a hour?" I asked him.

"I know but are schedule change so we're doing the gig sooner then we expected." Axel said.

"OK, I am going on stage." I told him before leaving.

I sat down in the wooden chair and adjusted the mike to level I needed to reach it.

"Good luck, Roxy." I heard a familiar voice said.

Demyx. It was his voice. I knew it from a mile away.

"Demy, get your ass on stage." I said.

"Don't you know Roxy, your playing my yourself remember didn't Axel told you that?" Demyx asked.

"No, he didn't tell me." I sounded sorta angry.

Out of nowhere a sudden blinding light flash in front of my eyes. I heard several people from the crowd squealing and screaming.

"ROXAS! ROXAS! ROXAS!" I heard them chanting.

"Hey, its me Roxas Strife! And I am going to sing you a song!" I proclaimed as grab hold of mike and started to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

As I sang, there was brunet in crowd staring nonchantly at me. He had ocean blue eyes just like me. His facial features reminded me so much of my little brother Sora. Was that Sora? If it was I had the urge to pull him up in stage to get a closer look at him but I was scared. Scared of he might not know me but I had to see if it was him or not.

When I was little, my mom was ill, and she was always exhausted whenever she walk or did something. So, one day Sora begged our mom to go to the beach with us even though she was terribly ill, for me and the other hand thought it was crazy but she meekly agreed to him. She had long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a petite figure.

Her voice was soothing and it sounded like an angel. She always smiled and encouraged us to do whatever we set our mines to. My mom sang at churches, local clubs, concerts, and so on. Everything she was for us. Anytime she got money, she would handed to my brothers and I, then we would spend it on something we would all want.

Anyway, on that day she passed away. She didn't took her medication that day. And my dad blame Sora for it, even though I agreed with my dad, I couldn't bring myself to blame Sora for anything. Sora was just a child and he didn't knew any better so why would my dad blame him for not asking mom if she didn't take her medication that summer afternoon.

She looked healthy and lively that day so nobody expected nothing. That day when she waddled over to water and sat down. She murmur couple chords of a song that she barely wrote a few days ago then looked at Sora and I.

She murmur "goodbye" as she falls to the ground.

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP! REMAIN CALM! I REPEAT REMAIN CALM! THIS IS TURKS, WE'VE REPORTED A MISSING YACHT FROM ONE OF OUR SUBORDINATES AND RIGHT NOW WE'RE CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR SUSPECTS WHO COMMITTED THIS CRIME!" Immediately dropped the microphone and ran out of the stage.

Screaming fans chased shortly after me.

"ROXAS STRIFEEEEEEE!" One girl chirped.

"Will you be my husband?" Another girl asked.

"HE'S MINE BITCH SO BACK OFF OF MY MAN!" a different girl screamed as she manage to cling onto my arm.

I continue to run as the girl cringed to me, and soon afterwards she couldn't hold on to me anymore so she ended up falling face first onto the ground.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Damn you, Axel why did I actually listened to you! Every time do something with him, the Turkies always manage to catch us!

"Hey! You! Blondie! Stop running!" I heard a Turk yelled at me.

I still ran. There was no way would I, Roxas Strife, listen to a Turk. My half brother told me to not listen to Turk ever. As I ran, and suddenly out of nowhere knocked into a brunet. His eyes were like mine. Also, that face he had kinda was similar to mine own as well.

"... Sora...?" I barely murmur.

"Heehee thats me!" He hiccup happily.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, concern.

"Uoynacyastaht." He mumbled.

I didn't understand a word he was saying, all I know he was Sora, I needed to take him so where safe.

"Don't let go of my hand, you hear?" I said.

Sora just nodded and took hold of my hand.

"Hey! Where do you think your going, Blondie?" A Turk asked, pushing be against a wall which made me let go of Sora's hand.

"Get off of me! You bastard!" I barked.

"No can do, Blondie." The Turk replied.

"Hee... hee... *hiccup* there are butterflies *hiccup* Butterflies!" Sora proclaimed.

"Huh...? There's another one I see. Calling all Turks, I think I found the suspect." The same Turk said, talking to someone on his phone.

Right when he was distracted, I kick him right in his balls and jolted away with Sora.

"Where are we going...?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"ROXAS! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I heard a very familiar voice calling my name.

I turned around to see Axel and the others.

"Whose that?" Hayner asked, pointing to Sora.

"It doesn't matter right now, all we need to worry about right now is getting the hell out of here." Axel said.

Everyone nodded their heads and ran outside to where they saw a car.

"How is everyone going to fit in that small car?" Seifer asked.

"We'll fine a way." I answered.

All of my friends entered the car, besides Sora and I.

"I FOUND THEM SIR! THEIR RIGHT THERE!" A Turk shouted, pointing directly at us,

"Hurry up and get in the car Roxy!" Demyx shouted.

"Wait... I have to get S-Sor-" Before I could even say the name Sora, Axel took hold of my hand which pulled me in the car, and drove off. Leaving Sora behind with the Turks.

"AXEL! TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY!" I literally screeched in the redhead's ear.

"Calm down, Roxy. I bet that guy wiil be fine." Axel cooed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO WITH HIM? THEY ARE GOING HURT HIM DAMMIT! WE NEED TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW!" My voice was cracked into anger.

Sora. I left him behind. Again. And this would probably be the only time, I would ever come in contact with him ever again. There was no way, I was giving this opportunity up.

"Go back." I said to Axel.

"No." Axel replied.

"Go back." I repeated.

"No." Axel repeated.

"No." I copied.

"Why do you want to go back so badly?" Axel asked.

"Because I left something behind so go back." I answered.

"No." Again. This what all Axel had said.

"If you don't go back, I'm going to open this door and jump out." I said, solemnly.

"Ha ha ha," Axel laughed, "Very funny, Roxy, you wouldn't be so stupid to jump out of this car it might kill you."

"I don't care if it kills me! I am giving you a option, you either stop the car or go back to the hotel which one is it going to be?" I asked, in a serious not joking tone.

"I choose neither." Still Axel thought I was joking.

And I absolutely wasn't joking. I took a deep breathe and unlocked the door then out of nowhere jump out of the car that was currently moving. Axel immediately stepped on the breaks and everyone ran out of the car. I tumbled down on the dirt and hissed in pain. Few seconds later, I got up and started running as fast as I could.

"ROXAS! GET BACK HERE!" I heard an angry Axel calling after me.

I ignored him. All my mind was focusing on was Sora. I need to see him again. There was some many things, I wanted to tell him. I just wanted to hug him once again. When I came back, there was no sight of Sora. The Turks were still at the hotel but was blocking everything off so nobody could enter or be near the hotel even if you had room that you paid for.

I trudge to Gainsborough Homestead my mom and brothers used to stay. When I enter, I accidentally bumped into someone before I could apologize the person began to speak.

"Where were you?" A very familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Axel crossing his arms.

"I am tired, see you in the morning." I creased my forehead as walked away but was blocked by Demyx.

"Move Demy." I said.

He stayed his ground and didn't move. I was getting irritated and didn't want to be bother.

"Where were you?" Axel repeated.

"Out." I said.

"Where exactly were you?" Axel rephrase the question then asked.

"Out." I repeated.

"We need a better answer then that Roxas." Xion came downstairs then said.

"We left that guy so I went back for him thats reason why I went back." I simply said.

"Who was he?" Axel sounded jealous and angry when he asked this question.

"Why do you want to know who he is?" I fine myself asking Axel a question.

"I need to know because I am your boyfriend thats why I need to know." Wow. That was all Axel could come up with.

"It none of your business so anyway, I'm going to bed good night." I said as stepped on the first flight of stairs.

"It is too my business so get down here and explain to me why you went back to get an unknown stranger you barely know." Axel said, grabbing my hand and flinging me back to the floorboard of homestead.

"He's not a stranger!" I yelled at Axel.

Startling both Demyx and Xion.

"Who is he then?" Axel asked.

"None of your concerns." was all I said before going up the flights of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: So he Is Alive

**Vanitas POV**

**Change Scene**

**Traverse Town**

**Chapter 3: So he is alive**

I was born in an ice storm, in the Icicle Inn. Right, now I am like fifteen years old and a half. The people who created me were two high school sweet hearts. The female was on the bed with her stomach large and uprooted to the ceiling. The male was beside her, standing up, and was stroking her large stomach. I guess he was excited of prospect of being a father.

Both were in their twenties and was married, so all they needed now was picture perfect family that consists of everything wished to have. So when the doctor came in and told her to begin pushing, she started as quick as she can to see her first child come out of her wound. She did, exactly as the doctor instructed her to, she bit her lip through the pain and squeezed her husband hand in a vice grip.

Approximately at 6, my head begin to crown after hours passed by. Sweat was rushing down from the female's flushed face. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her forehead. Her husband was sweating to from nervousness. There were a lot of bleeding happening. He ran a hand through his messy gelled blonde hair, he watched as his beloved push despite all the pain she was having.

Another our later, I was finally born. At 12:00 am on a Tuesday. Don't know what month it was but my mom and dad seem happy when i came out. I weight about 4.5 pounds. The doctor lightly tapped my behind, I didn't make a sound. They began to worry and checked to see if I was breathing. I was, I had unusually golden eyes, pink baby lips separately from each other, and I was born into this world, to stride.

As my mother took hold of me, there wasn't any similarities. Same goes for my dad, I didn't look anything like him. Instead of hosting a party at their home, they decided to throw it at a cabin that was nearby. From cousins, to aunts and uncles, siblings to parents, they all rushed in to see me.

It then when I started to whimper and cry.

"Are you hungry Vanitas?"

Some left the room, and others stayed to congratulated my mom about during birth and my dad about becoming a father. As I sucked on my mother's breast, I grew sleepy, and soon my body slack with fatigue.

As I grew, to me there was no point of making friends. Every day, my parents would drop me off at a daycare so I could interact with children who was my own age. Mrs. Puccini who just inherited her daycare from her relatives, has seen all types of children. There was no point of me listing them. But she never seen a child like me before.

I was stoic, so cold, that it scared her. Mrs. Puccini knew my parents since middle school and they seem like any ordinary average couple. It didn't look like they abuse me either, I had no bruises. When I first came into the daycare, I self centered and poised. I walked to my seat, and stared at the nearest window near her.

Children were fascinated by my golden eyes.

"Hi, I Terrance, do you -"

"Your eyes pretty, I was -"

"Hey, do you want to share mu -"

"Want to play tag with us, if you -"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk any of you."

I sounded so older. So cold and frosty. And Puccuni watched as I got up from my seat. .

* * *

"Mr. and Ms. Akihiko , I have some concerns about your son."

Both of my parents faces sagged in fatigue as if they had mistaken themselves in think they had come to talk about something good.

"After the first day of daycare, all the children avoided Vanitas, and on the second day until now a week later, he continues to sit down by himrself at an empty table. He doesn't seem to want too have friends at all."

My dad began to speak.

"Vanitas is a shy child, and always acts like that when he's confused about how to act. Before we brought him home, he started to isolate himself from us but that doesn't mean he's... he's..."

Puccini wanted to scream, "You're in denial, your son isn't normal and you know it"! She looked over at my mother's stomach and saw it was huge/

My mother noticed Puccini's gaze and smiled. "It's a boy, he's a little Ventus."

"Congratulations Mrs. Akihiko, but I suggest you help your son become more . . . social to become friends with the other kids here. . ."

My dad scowled and took hold of my mom's hand then stormed out of the house.

* * *

During the summer before school, I often wondered what was happening to her mother or in particular, her mother's stomach.

She was eating everything!

All my questions were answered on the third of July..

It looked like a smaller version of my mother. He had peach fuzz of hair on scalp. Had same ocean blue eyes as my mother too.

"Vanitas, say hello to your new baby brother, Ventus Akihiko."

It let out a shrieking wail that hurt my ears, but watched with a confused look at my parents as they dotted and admired the baby.

"He's a keeper." My father chuckled

"Yes, he's beautiful and handsome, like his older brother." Her mother crooned

It was then I understood a feeling inside me that I felt about the new addition in the family. Ventus.

At the age of eight, I knew one thing about my younger brother.

One was that she hated zucchini and had the same color of eyes as my mother.

Anyway, lets stop talking about the past.

I was in Traverse Town making deliveries for Xehanort. This man looked after me every since I was ten years old. Ventus and Roxas disliked this man. I didn't gave a damn. To me, he was OK, there wasn't any down fault of that. He didn't do anything to me that could make me hate him either. So we got along like friends and never seem to argue on anything.

What he says, I do. What he wants, I want. We were so alike that it was ridiculous. Nothing could make me hate this man. He think just like me also. I never felt the need to do any harm to him. I stick to him as glue. Never really had an argument with him. We just mind are own business and went on with the day.

Everything seem normal, nothing out of ordinary happened besides when I got a phone call from Roxas saying he found Sora.

I was happy. Yes, I do be happy. I'm not that cold hearted. Sora to me. He's everything. When Sora and Roxas was born, my parents and Ventus were appeased that they were alive. I also was satisfy, when first time I touch Sora's small hand, it felt soft. He was so soft. His eyes were ocean blue also. They illuminated when shone.

Something deep inside of me lit up when my mother gave me Sora to hold. There was finally a purpose of being alive. I never felt so happy in my entire life. As Sora grew up, I always made sure he had proper safety where ever he was going. That day when my mother die, I rarely seem to feel any pain. But i could tell the fatigue of losing my mother was too much for my father.

Constantly he blamed Sora for everything. Saying it was his fault that she died in vain. I stuck up for Sora. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She chose to go outside that day. You can't tell someone to do something when you know they won't listen and do what they want to do anyway. The funeral came faster then expected, Sora wasn't there.

He was in hospital. All the guilt he was feeling, took over him and now he was unconscious. The next, my father was stress out and couldn't deal with taking care of four kids by himself so he sent us to different areas. We all stay in touch besides Sora who we no longer had contact with. Each of us didn't blame Sora what happen that faithful day.

We didn't even know where he was or if he was alive still. Our father told us, Sora was no longer part of the family and was just a figment of our imaginations.

Sora was real. Really real.

We could never forget about, and our dream to fine Sora, then tell him about what happen that day. Ventus, Roxas, and I no longer felt like we needed to hide anything from him anymore. All we wanted now is to have Sora back.

And tell him how we missed him all these years. But, there was one problem. Our father. He thought, he was only one in pain but truth has been told, were his kids and he needed to take responsibility but he never did or tried to.

Hopefully, one day I could see Sora again. However, I don't think my wish is going to come any time soon. I been waiting and waiting but there for years and years. Out of nowhere my phone suddenly vibrated. I checked it. Roxas? Why would he text me?

I checked the text message and read it:

I found Sora! He lives in Destiny Islands! He's alive! ≧◠◡◠≦✌

The text message was full with enthusiasm. This was first time, Roxas ever send me any time of text emotion that was happy. I replied back soon as I could then closed my phone and sighed. I was relief. Sora is alive!

Now all have to do is go fine him.


	4. Chapter 4: I Am Gay

**Ventus POV**

**Change Scene**

**Lands of Departure**

**Chapter 4: I am gay**

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff. I was so tired but couldn't stop running. Not now. Not ever. I couldn't stay in that hospital anymore. It was cold. I felt lonely. There was nothing for me to there. Every single day, I would get needle struck into my arm or leg. It hurted. Pain. What I only felt was pain.

I needed to get out of there. I accomplished my goal. However, the nurses, police, doctors, and so on was after me. They chased me everywhere. Wherever I went, they followed shortly after me.

"Come back! Ventus! Stop running!" a man shouted.

"Please Master Ventus, your going to faint from emotional exhaustion if you keep at this!" a woman yelled.

I ignored them. There was no way in hell, I was going back there. All my mind was set on was going to see my two trusted friends. Aqua and Terra were their names. They always was there for me whenever I needed them the most. So I pushed myself to run fast and eventually lost the woman and man who chased me, half across town.

I trudge upstairs to an apartment where Aqua lived and knock on the door slightly. Soon afterwards, I saw worried bluenette who opened the door.

"Ventus sit down," Aqua urged, "You need your rest."

"I am fine." I breathe out heavily.

"Your exhausted Ventus. Your absolutely not OK so lay down and ease your mind, you'll feel better aftewards just take a nap." a very familiar voice said.

I looked over to my left and saw Terra. I nodded and lay down in the bed.

"Open wide." Aqua said, holding a water bottle.

"You don't have to this for me yunno." I told her.

"I know but I want to." She replied.

"Just let Aqua have her way Ven. You know she isn't going to take no for an answer." Terra said.

Terra was right. There no way, Aqua was going to let me say no to her so meekly opened my mouth as she opened the lid of water bottle and placed it carefully into my mouth. When the water was gone, she told Terra and I, that she was going to do some errands and will be back later on. I got up from the bed and turned to look up at Terra.

His chin was perched in his hands with his elbows on his knees, he seem to be awaiting for someone. His eyes were a deep brown color, they were glistening in anticipation. Terra was older then I was. Perhaps, he was fifteen. I never asked him, his age or about his family. He seem to not want to talk about it. Like me, I never really talked much about my family.

They knew about my brothers besides one which was Sora. However, Roxas and Vanitas never really met my friends and I didn't meet theirs either.

"Ven, I know I am moving, but promise you'll take your medicine every single day and listen to your doctors." Out of nowhere came Terra who had promised he would be there for me but I knew there wasn't a way from his family to prevent from moving.

"Why? Do you have to leave?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye.

"Just remember this, nothing will ever come between. I promise." Terra promised once again as he gently stroked my comforting assurance that he was always going to be there for me. Then he embraced me in a tight hug, a hug that was so comforting. I didn't wanted to stop embracing me but I knew he had to go.

"Goodbye Ventus." was all Terra had said before giving one of his charming smiles as he took hold of the knob then walked out. A sudden cold shiver ran up my spine, I was alone again. All of my friends were leaving me. Sooner or later, Aqua was going to leave me here. I rubbed my hands and decided to put on a sweater that Aqua knitted for me.

The air felt crisp and icy, I hated it. I glanced at my watch. Still Aqua wasn't back, I hoped she hurried back soon, it was getting late and I was here alone. Another thing that I hated, was being alone. I was startle by the door that swiftly flew open. I twisted around to see Lea, a good friend of mine, standing in the doorway.

Lea had cordless phone held loosely in his hand, and his head hung down with his hand over his face.

"Ventus," Lea began quietly, his voice was trembling. My heart skipped a beat. "Terra and Aqua …there was an – an accident," Lea removed his hands from his face to see, my tears spilling out of his eyes then quickly added, "They are in the hospital and the doctors don't know if they will survive."

"So they are dead?" I asked, as tears continue to come down his face.

"No, they are unconscious." Lea answered.

Something in my heart almost died but luckily I relief in the last part. I thought, I was going to lose someone again. When my mom died, my heart died, no it it screamed, it thrashed at my heart, and suffered it all within a minute. Some reason I couldn't stop crying. I welled up and long, hard sobs interrupted her breathing.

Lea dropped the phone, bent over, and wrapped his arms around me. As I sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh." Lea hushed quietly in my ear.

Days and days went by, eventually Aqua and Terra was out of hospital. Terra decided to stayed in Lands Of Departure. But, I decided we should take a mini vacation so we to Spira to ease what happen events occurred three weeks ago. I graciously thanked the driver, as Terra, Aqua, and I stepped off of the bus onto the sidewalk.

I took a deep breath and yanked at my luggage carriers out from the bus compartment. It was alot to carry but I could hold it. Reaching out into the front pockets of my bag, I got out a map so we could tell where we were headed.

"Let me hold that, Ven." Terra insisted, as he grabbed my luggage.

"You don't have to do to carry my luggage, y'know." I said.

"I insist." He replied.

I shrugged my arms and followed Aqua who already started walking. I got so tired and dropped my luggage, it made "thump" sound. Aqua fumbled as she fitted the card into the slot, we were all breathing hard hard when we entered the room. Our jaws nearly dropped to the floor upon opening the door. This room was amazing!

I never been in hotel that was this nice before. Man, every seem so clean, neat, and organized.

"Wow." I was in awe.

"This room is awesome." Aqua complimented the room.

Terra and I nodded are heads as we slouch down on the couch and sat down, while watching tv.

As I opened my eyes, I realized someone was on top of me. I thought of shoving the person off of me but it was Terra. He looked so innocent whenever he sleep. He was so cute. My hand started moving myself, I stroked his cheek and ran my hand through his hair. Out of nowhere Terra awaken from his slumber.

"Ven...?" Terra rubbed his eyes sleepily looking at me.

"TERRA! VENTUS! I'M BACK!" I heard Aqua hollered coming in the room to see my hand on Terra's cheek.

"Am I disturbing something?" Aqua asked, snickering underneath her breath.

"W-Wha-! Aqua! W-Why a-ar-are you back so early?" I asked, stuttering between words.

"Heehee! Ven and Terra sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. Suckin' his thumb, wettin' his pants. Doin' the naked baby dance. That's not all, that's not all. Baby's drinking alcohol!" Aqua chirped.

I flushed bright red as a tomato, and was beginning to panic. "A-A-Aq-Aqu- Aqua! D-Do-Don- Don't sing that song!"

"What song?" Terra asked, fully awake.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I frantically said, covering Aqua's mouth as she makes mumbling sounds.

Without saying anymore words, I stood up and walked out of the room. However, Terra and Aqua followed me. I could hear Aqua snickering in the background. Terra was clueless and didn't have any idea what was going on at all. I walked faster away from them, they did too, and walked to the swimming pool and act like nothing ever happened.

'Ven! Ven! Ven!" I heard two voices calling after me.

I ignored them and continued to walk. Suddenly, someone grab hold of my wrist and pulled me towards them. I turned around and noticed my head was next to Terra's chest.

"Whats wrong Ven?" Terra asked, concern.

"Nothings wrong." I answered, turning around to hide my red face with my hands but it didn't seem to work since Terra lifted my hands off my face.

"Why are you so red?" Sudden question pop out of Terra's mouth.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Do you have a fever?" Another question came.

"No...?" My answer sounded more like a question then a answer.

"Ven please tell me whats wrong." Terra said.

"I...I..." There was nothing I could say to Terra.

I couldn't tell him. Absolutely couldn't tell him.

Hey Terra I am gay and I like you. Do you like me? Doesn't that sound a little awkward? Asking your best friend if he was OK with you being gay? Terra wasn't gay at all. Well I don't think he's gay. Is he gay? If he wasn't would he still be my friend? Would he tell everyone at school that I was gay? Aqua knew. I was gay.

My brothers knew I was gay but for exception of Sora and my dad. He had girls asking him out nonstop when we were at school while I didn't have any ever asking me out at all.

I am his shadow.

"Whatever is on your mind you can tell me Ven. I am your friend. I want to protect you and always be there for y'know. Your everything to me if you weren't at the hospital when I was in the emergency room, I probably wouldn't make it." Terra said.

"Terra... if I tell you whats wrong. will you promise me that you won't hate me?" I asked.

"Ven of course I wouldn't hate you for anything in the world." Terra had promised as he took hold of my pinkie finger.

"Terra... I am..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"I am..." Terra copied.

"I am... I am gay." I said.

"..." Terra didn't say anything.

"It OK if you hate me, I understand, well I am going to take walk.." I said, walking away but Terra blocked my way.

"Ven I don't hate you." Terra said.

A little happiness lit inside my heart.

"I'm just shock." Terra said.

"Also... Terra I-" Before I could finish my sentence.

"Hey guys!" Aqua chimed in.


	5. Chapter 5: When I met the nobodies

**Xion's POV**

**Change Scene**

**The Land That Never Was**

******Chapter 5: When I met the nobodies**

Do you want hear a story when I was in middle school? This story starts off where I first met by four best friends. You probably could guess who the four are. If you can't, try harder and harder to think who they might be. Aw you can't fine out? Well I don't want you to be confused while I tell my story, so anyway this story the time when I met Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx.

I stared in disbelief at her parents. They had serious looks on their faces, lines carved into their foreheads. They looked back with pleading eyes, begging apathetically to understand their actions.

"But, you get along better with boys, we thought you wouldn't mind." my mother said.

"I don't mind, but you should've asked me before you guys decided to ship me off somewhere." I replied.

"It's just that we owe the headmaster and the only way to pay back the headmaster is to let you go to this school and help the school win the national bandslam tournament."  
"Obviously, you don't even care how I feel when I told you guys countless times, I'm never going to sing or dance ever again. That day was most painful day of my life."

"Of course we care darling," my father quickly said, "Its just we think, you would be better off there. Going to the school I mean."

I got up from the table and told my parents that I was going to pack. However, I wasn't going to join the music club, I will help them but not actually be apart of them. My parents' beamed.. They were happy I was going but still sad because what I have said. After I descended the stairs to my basement bedroom, I could hear my parents' whoops of joy.

Still, what were my parents thinking? I was sending to an all boys boarding school so that they can pay of their debt. Then again it was one of the most prestigious music schools in the whole wide world and it was a good opportunity. In fact, if it hadn't been a boys only school, I would have applied to go there.

Preferably because how much I love singing and dancing. I flopped onto my king size bed and stared at mt ceiling. Most people thought it was painted black but in fact it was the darkest shade of blue you could find. It was practically black. I sighed and got up and walked over to ther closet there I took out my case and opened it. I spent the next hour or so packing weekend clothes, pajamas and swimsuits into it and other things I thought the might need like my laptop and chargers.

My parents had to go on a business trip the next day and so were not able to see me off to school. I took the train all the way to the dark gloomy city where the boarding school was situated. I slept most of the way, listening to her iPod so that people wouldn't come up and start asking questions. I was already in the school uniform which consisted of a semi-pleated-blue skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with the schools emblem over her breast pocket on the left side of her chest, a black and white tie with thick stripes going diagonally across and a blazer with the school's logo on it.

I had my blazer in the case, shirt un-tucked, the tie loosened and the top two buttons of my shirt unbuttoned, no one did the top one anyway. Halfway through the trip I opened an eye to take in the people sharing the bus. The bus stopped and a handsome boy walked aboard. I recognized the uniform to be the same as hers only had had trousers instead of a skirt.

He looked around for a moment then went to sit next to me. I was surprised by his decision, looking around I saw that that was the only empty seat so he wasn't exactly sitting there by choice but it didn't seem like he regretted it either. I rolled my eyes and put my earphone back in and turned the music up.

The train rolled to the station. I got up and lugged my case off. I stood at the station surveying the sky ahead. It looked like it was going to rain, and soon too. I groaned and started dragging my case in the direction out of station. Eventually got out when sheer of people started pushing me out to the exit.

The boy who was on the train with me didn't bother trying to catch up with me. He just kept shooting these weird looks across aisle, which he was probably wondering why I was wearing his school's uniform.

It was a boys school. When I got there, I dropped my case with the rest of the year 6s and went to the school office like I was instructed by my mother to do the moment I arrived.

What else I was supposed to do?

I walked towards the administration office.

The receptionist saw and recognized how I look immediately, probably from past school photos. I was sent into the headmaster's office.

"Xion Minase, a pleasure having such a fine young lady join our school."  
"The pleasure is all mine, sir. I am quite shock when my parents told me somewhat exciting news as if I were a boy this would be the school I would have like to have gone to." I replied politely.

"A good taste in schools you have there. I hope you'll enjoy your three years here as a student and member of the organization. The rooming system seems to have messed up and the you will not be having a room to yourself. In a way this will be better as a girl will be able to get a sense of the community. Most of the boys here have gone to school with each other for a while now so it'll take some time for you to be accepted into the their groups but a pretty young lady such as yourself shouldn't have any problem. Here is your room key; your room number is 978. I understand that you would be dying to see what your room is like and meet your roommate so you may go."

I took the key silently and left the office. I trudged back outside and it seems that my weather forecasting skills were not wrong, there was a light drizzle and knowing what the weather was like usually, it was going to turn into a storm later that evening. I quickly walked over to her case and dragged it with her looking at signs to figure out where her room was.

I received a lot of curious stares from passing boys but none went up and said anything. Which was just fine with myself, I was always more irritable after a journey. I found my room after a few minutes of walking and searching. Then I unlocked the door and went in. It looked empty so I assumed that my roommate was either not here yet or out of the room.

I claimed the bed by the window and started unpacking her stuff into the dresser next to her bed. I was so absorbed in unpacking she didn't hear the door open.

A boy with dirty-blond hair, walked into the room with just a towel on. He held shampoo in one hand and the key to the room and a schedule in the other.

He didn't seem to notice she was there; he was too engrossed in reading his schedule.

"I can't believe this!" He bemoaned.

I spun around at the sound of a voice.

"Oh you're here," I said, walking over to him. "Hi, I'm Xion." I didn't seem fazed by his nakedness at all which surprised him.

"Is there a reason you're in my room?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah bout that, you see I'm your new roommate. I know this is an all boys school but it's a long story, I'll tell it to you some other time, kay?" I droop onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Erm, I kinda need to get changed." he said bunglingly.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to look." I said without turning around to face him.

Without saying anything else, a few minutes passed by he didn't move so I did and sat at the window seat looking out the window at the rain falling onto the courtyard. He figured that that was the most privacy he was going to get so he quickly pulled some boxers on before rummaging through his case for his uniform.

She turned around when he had just gotten his trousers on. He had a nice, well built body with defined abs.

"Are the guys at this school all jerks or are some of them okay?" I asked, forming a blue teardrop from my eyes from his stomach to look into his cyan eyes.

"Most guys are okay, then again there aren't any girls in this school so I don't know how they'll act around you, but some probably would try to woo inside your pants. The upperclassman to be more exact. They're perverts,"

"Um whats your name?"

"Oh sorry, Demyx Parker."

* * *

I went back to staring out the window. Suddenly a phone rang blaring out the strains of some unknown artist. They both jumped before I moved to find my phone. I checked the caller ID and figured that the people calling was my parents.

"What do you want mom and dad?" she answered.

"Mom? Dad? I'm not your parents. Names Axel got it memorized?" the voice on the other end said.

"Seriously who ever you're I'm not it the mood for this right now. Just tell me what the heck you want."  
"Can I talk to Demyxl?"  
"I dunno, you fine out for yourself."

I threw my phone across the room towards Demyx.

"Eeep!" He yelped as he somehow manage to catch the phone.

"Axel how many times do I've to tell you stop calling my roommate. I've a phone now there's no need to bother Xion anymore."  
"I want Xion."

"Please Axel in your dreams!"  
"No dumbass! I don't like her like her as I like Roxy. I want her to be part of then nobodies so we can enter in the bandslam. Without her backup singing, awesome technique with guitars, and dancing were not much of an opponent in this year tournament, plus Lea's going to be there I was to blow his mind with the nobodies music!"

I just rolled my eyes and took my phone away from Demyx then hung up. Demyx stared at me for a moment longer and watched me as I turned it off and threw it into her case.

"What you do that for?" Demyx asked.  
"I hate Axel. He's annoying.

"Sure," he didn't seem convinced, "Do you want to sit around here doing nothing or do you want to come with me to see the nobodies perform?"  
"Hold up Demyx, I'm coming." I said getting up grabbing a hoodie as I passed my case kicking it shut with her foot.

They entered the busy hallway, it was never this busy at her last school, then again seeing a girl here was quite shocking. At this school it was complete madness.

However, they stopped when they realized it was a girl walking through the hallway.

We passed a couple of rooms and she read their numbers in her mind subconsciously. 979, 980, 981, 982, 983. For some reason the number 984 seemed to stand out to me.

Then it crossed my mind, it was the room of the Axel was in.

"Hey Demyx, you go on ahead, I just need to check this one room out first," he looked at her weirdly then shrugged it off and went to find his friends.

I walked back down the hallway, aware she was attracting the attention of most of the guys but not really caring. I drew up to the door and knocked. A boy with golden blonde who looked disheveled opened the door, his hair style also separates them, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. He smiled at taking in my features.

"Hi, I'm Roxas Strife." He said grinning.

"Xion, nice to meet the only other girl on campus."I said returning the grin, "You mind if I come in?"  
"Come on in, my roommate might be too pleased though."

The room was practically the same only Roxas's roommate had taken the window bed instead of her. I made herself at home and sat on Roxas's bed.

"So what do you think about the uniform?" Roxas asked.

"It's ok, I like the blue but I prefer black, it's much nicer and more neutral."

"Yeah I agree. Blue isn't really my color."

"It better then wearing some ugly jumpsuit."

"Oh good, you're here Xion! Have you reconsider yet?"

I turned around to see bright red hair which his name was Axel.

"Reconsider?" Roxas repeated after Axel.

I seemed to get lost in my thoughts when Axel reminded me about joining the nobodies.

"If I join will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Yes, Axel will leave you alone if you agree to join in are band." someone voice chimed in.

A boy with steel-blue hair appeared in front of me out of nowhere. His left side, was where his bangs were located, they their long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear, and there were a few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face.

"I accept but on one condition."  
"What do you want?

"Axel needs to stop calling me at 12 am."  
"Alright Axel will not call you at that time."

"Excellent."  
"Anything else?"

"Nope."


	6. Chapter 6: Roxas

**Axel POV**

**Change Scene**

**Twilight Town**

******Chapter 6: Roxas**

Hi. I'm Axel Flint, got it memorized? I'm just an ordinary high school student like everyone else. Well I'm not really ordinary. I'm in a band called the nobodies. I've have a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes, and my eyes are a bright emerald color and has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

I'm 6'1. I go to Twilight High School. Right now I am a freshman. We wear uniforms at the school, black blazers over white polos and blouses with red ties and plaid white-black skirts and pants. To be I look ridiculous. White and black? Seriously. Why couldn't it be red and white? Anyway, it was our last year for freshman year.

The whole student body currently was studying for finals while I am getting a gig for the band. Who was in the band might've ask? Well there was Demyx, Xion, Zexion, and Roxas. Unfortunately Roxas was on tour so he couldn't do the gig with us. It sucks but we can't do anything about it now so we've to do it without him.

Roxas and I been best friends since fourth grade. But when he came, he was a zombie. He barely talk. Only word I could make him say was his name. Demyx and I tired to hard to make Roxas talk more but it didn't work. One day out of nowhere, we saw Roxas mumbling a song. His voice was like an angel. Since that day Roxas been part of the nobodies.

As a year passed by, Demyx, Roxas, and I went to library one day for an assignment that was due the next day. Somehow we needed to get a book and read it. OK it wasn't my fault. Yes, OK it was my fault. What sounds more better doing your book report or rehearsing for the talent show that was coming up?

I picked talent show. Demyx picked same answer as I did. Roxas didn't think how Demyx and I are answer was better. Somehow, I made Roxas agreed with us. We went to that bandslam. They love us but we came in second place so no record deal. I was furious then something pop in mind. OUR BOOK REPORT IS DUE!

The very next day too. So while in the library, I saw short boy walking around in the library, and stacked bunch of books on the table. He look like some kid from our class. I went closer to get a better look at his face.

He looked up from where he was sitting, staring solemnly.

"Hello." I greeted.

"What do you want?" He asked, in harsh and cold tone of voice.

"I just wanted to say hello." I answer. Gee, this kid is sure is cold.

"Get lost." He said.

"Get lost?" I repeated.

"Yes, leave me alone. I don't want to be bother with you." He said.

"All I wanted to ask if you're from class A-1." I said.

"Yes, I am. Now leave." He replied.

"Your rude." I muttered.

"I take that as an compliment." He said, still reading.

My eyes twitch of annoyance. I snatch the book from his hands as he glared at me. He got up from his seat and tired to get his book back. But since he was so short, he barely made an effort.

"Your so short." I teased.

"..." He didn't say anything.

"Axel! Stop being a bully!" Demyx smacked my head as I let go of book making it fall on the floor.

The kid I was messing with catch it.

"Sorry! Sorry! Bout' my friend. He didn't mean no harm!" Demyx apologized profusely.

"There's no need for an apology." He said.

Demyx stopped and look at the smaller boy for a moment.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"Your so tiny and cute." Demyx answer and was fazed by the shorter boy's cuteness.

"T-Thank you I guess...?" When the boy spoke this time, his voice stutter a few words and face bright red.

"My name is Demyx! Whats your name?"

"My name is Zexion."

And this how we met Zexion.

* * *

The week at the beach was plan. Thus rain came and ruined are plan. So we had to stay at home. I hated rain. Roxas love the rain. This is story the time I confessed my love to Roxas. We were in the eighth grade. Roxas was about to go tour any days now. I was trying to make this a special week for him. To make this day, I plan everything out.

Hoping everything will go right. The initial plan was learning to surf, laying out, exploring the town and all that other fun beach stuff people do. But alas, for the third day straight- here we were. On the couch watching a scary movie. That wasn't so good. Reno got it as late birthday gift but it was a horrible gift to give.

Throughout the whole entire moving, all we heard was static. I took out of the moving, noticing the scratch marks all over the disc. I apologize profusely to Roxas. However, even though the movie was bad, Roxas still was having fun. I left the room and talked on phone. A goofy smile and giggles escape from my mouth.

Not noticing Roxas heard the entire conversation. Judging from his facial expression, he thought it was a girl. And it bothered him. He knew how I felt about him, though I guess he didn't think it thoroughly enough. It was obvious to everyone, including Roxas. But when I am on the phone, he thinks I am talking to a girl.

Roxas stayed in the awkward position for about thirty more minutes before he got up, grabbing his hoody. He slipped it on and pulled my hood up and ran outside.

I hung up the phone and ran after him. The wind hit my face hard, almost taking my breath away. And rain was cold. I should've put a coat on before I left. I couldn't Roxas nowhere. I ran towards the shore, praying to God that he will be there.

Roxas's mouth hung open, he surprised that I came. All Roxas could do was stand there, unnoticable tears streaming down his face, the sound of rain pattering from all directions. What should I tell him? Yes, I was talking to a girl but she wasn't anything to me. Should I just tell him the truth, or try to hide it from him?

I decided. I was going to tell Roxas.

"Roxas?" I spoke up.

"What do you want?" Roxas almost choked on his words.

"What I want? Roxas I want." I spat a bit.

"Axel I love you!" Roxas screamed.

"And I love you." Mt voice was calm, though somehow, I could still hear it.

The gentleness and quietness came in my voice.

"Yeah, yeah sure you love me! You sure do have funny way of showing it!" Roxas spat, getting angry.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"And you think I'm not?" Roxas yelled over the crashed of thunder.

"No." I simply said.

"Well I am. I'm scared of putting my heart out there and getting it ripped out. I'm afraid of falling in love because eventually I will have to fall out of love and that's the hardest thing to do." Roxas was screaming.

"If you have hope, there nothing stopping you to fall out of love." I stated.

"Hope! Isn't enough Axel! How long will I have this so called 'hope' for? I could hope my family was back to better, but that hope will never happen!" Roxas looked down.

I lifted his head, and he looked directly in my eyes. "Your family is back Roxas. All you need is to look inside you heart."

"I don't believe you. There's no proof I'll have my family back, Axel." Tears still falling from his face, and his lips trembled.

"You don't have to believe me. No, there might not be any proof but you've me. Your friends. There some many of us who has you back. Love makes everything great. Not knowing if it only to work or not but you should still hope it might but loving each other enough to try. To conquer and preserve everything that comes your way."

"And what if it doesn't work? What if I do have to fall out of love, again?" Roxas turned towards the ocean.

"I will tell you this much, Roxas. You might be stubborn and a bitchy about things sometimes, even. But I rather spend every single moment, waking up and knowing I've you, working a relationship with you, than to have a perfect little relationship. It's not going to be easy and it is going to take some time. But I want you and only you for the rest of my life." My face was certain.

I was never so certain like this but when it comes to Roxas. I was certain in ever single way as possible.

"You'll ruin your your friendship with father if he found out." Roxas whispered barely audible.

I scrunched my face. "True..." my voice trailed off, which worried Roxas, "But I like you, told me, if he's my father, he will understand, he will have to accept that being with you draws out my happiness."

Roxas smiled.

I wrapped my hands around the blonde's waist and spun him around then kissed him passionately on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

**Zexion POV**

**Twilight Town**

**Chapter 7: I love you**

* * *

Everything was quiet. No sound in sight. I love quietness. Whenever it was quiet I would take out a book and start to read. I'll become so engrossed in the book and forget about many things.

"Zexy! Zexy!" I heard a very familiar voice squealed.

I closed my book and watch as Demyx walked in the room sulking.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to react so I said 'cya later you alligator'." Demyx went right up and started describing how his first time actual talking to his crush alone this afternoon.

We heard amused snickers coming outside from the door way.

"Axel beat it!" I shouted, slamming the door in his face.

"Why does he always eves-drop?" Demyx asked.

"He has nothing betterto do." I said.

Out of nowhere the door swiftly flew opened and in came Axel who made himself comfortable on my bed; laying with one arm behind his head.

"Axel please leave I'm trying to tell what happen when I encounter my crush." Demyx said.

"I don't want to leave. We already know how pathetic you sound. There's no way Angela would ever like you." Axel said in harsh voice.

"Nobody asked what you think!" Demyx glared at Axel.

He knew Axel was right. But, he didn't want to believe what the pyro was saying.

"First of all I don't think I need permission to tell what I think. Second, you're in MY house. Third if I didn't allow you to live here with Roxy, Zexy, and I you would probably be in Land That Never Was." Axel cracked a wise ass smile.

"Alright. Alright. You two don't start again." I sighed.

"Sorry Zexy." Both Demyx and Axel apologized.

Here I am here listening to Demyx. I'm sorry to sound mean but this is inevitable. Listening to Demyx constant was irritable. He needed to tell this girl how he feels before so takes her away. But with Axel being the scrutinizing entertainment we wouldn't get nowhere. This realize how unlucky I am, dealing with these two imbeciles without Roxas was quite tiring.

Dreaded every single day, and hope Roxas would come back to deal with Demyx and Axel in due time. His tour was eight month contract I think.

"I have an idea!" Axel exclaimed.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"Hope it not nothing stupid." I muttered.

"Not all my ideas are stupid!" Axel protested.

"They're stupid." I said.

"Yeah I am on Zexy side for this one, sorry Ax." Demyx also agreed with my opinion.

"OK tell us whats your plan." I said.

"Well...we can go to this beach party and this huge bonfire. Everyone is gonna be there including Angela. I hear it gets pretty crazy…so what do you say? Are you up to this Demy, Zexy?"

"I don't mind, I'll go." I said.

"If you guys and Angela are going then I'll go." Demyx said.

OK partying wasn't much of my style but if Demyx agrees to go also, lets go then. Who knows, he would probably end up winning Angela over.

The party came soon then expected. And out of nowhere Axel threw something at my face. OK its black. I pull them off my face and noticed they were swimming trunks.

"Do I have to wear this?" It was like I didn't appreciate what Axel took his time to buy but I wasn't very fond of swimming trunks.

"Of course, were going swimming remember?" Axel said.

"I know... but... I..." I bit my lower lip.

"Whats wrong Zexy?" Demyx asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

This was first time ever I saw Demyx without his shirt.

"Put a shirt on!" I panicked.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Put it on or I'm going to pants you." Axel threatened.

I gulped and went into the bathroom to change. When I finish, Demyx took hold of my hand and lead us outside of the apartment.

Where we saw Axel wearing black sunglasses and was in a jeep.

"Where did you get a car?" I asked, stunned.

His parents would never brought him a car. I knew that for a fact.

"Its Lea's. He let me borrow it." Axel said, coolly.

"Oh." was all said before getting inside the car.

Axel drove us with the hood off, our hairs flying everywhere but it suited the occasion. I admired Demyx as he looked so full of life.

Arriving at the beach, you hear the vibrating of the stero since it was on sand. There were light flying around. The DJ pop in and pop out CD's as he nodded his head to the beat. The bonfire was enormous. We all left our shoes in the jeep, it would be tiring carrying them back in forth so we decided to keep them inside.

Meanwhile I try, not to seem like a lost child.

The last thing I was planning to do at this party was not to see Demyx getting drunk because so chick broke his hurt into two pieces. That chick was Angela Grey; a cheerleader at Twilight High.

Axel kept running of somewhere and Demyx was trying to communicate Angela but it seem he wasn't making much of an effort. I start walking around and tried to approach someone but each time I did, I would just turned around and walked away. So I started hunting for someone I could communicate with, I stumble upon this guy who a beer his hand.

"Whats you name!" He shouted.

"Miharu." That was my middle name. "Whats you name?"

"Terry. Who are with?"

"Friends?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Uh.. sure." I nodded a yes as he took hold of my hand. Mike came over with my drink.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." Mike replied.

We took a seat and he started asking questions about myself. I gave him a little information about mysel. Not all. But some info. While he rambled, I couldn't get Demyx out of my head. I was worried about him. If he manage to sweep Angela off her feet.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"I can't, sorry, I'm with my friends." I simply answered.

I know he was disappointed by my answer but I felt awkward leaving with a random guy that I rarely knew. Before I could speak, he scooted where my I was. Too close! Have you ever heard of personal space? He kept scooting and suddenly took hold my face. I stiffened when I felt his wet mouth on my neck. This felt unpleasant.

I was suffering inside, this neck kissing wasn't my style. Whatever he was doing was NOT enjoyable. I tried to imagine it was Demyx. Wait did I say.. nevermind. OK lets just pretend that never happen. He looked like he had to many beers. I wasn't going to deal with this anymore, so I pushed the guy away.

My first attempt was sucessful. I went looking for Demyx but spotted Axel instead, he was annoying the hell out of DJ. Needing a break away from this party, I found a log away from party where bonfire was. I sat down and sit in front of the fire.

I clasped my knees. Not realizing I was zoning out. I looked at fire. It looked like it was dancing. Why did I said 'yes' to come here knowing I wouldn't have a good time? I was in no rush to kiss or hook up with someone. I did it for Demyx. That's why. I know if I didn't come, he wouldn't. What would this say about my character?

Everyone knew I was bookworm. Why am I here? For Demyx. Pleased with myself and decision, I got up and walked away. Approaching someone with blue swimming truck, he rather a cute guy who seemed to be on same boat as I am.

"Hey, how's it going? Looks like you also didn't have much fun either." He kept smiling.

His voice was very familiar.

"Demyx...?" I barely murmur.

"Zexion. Angela doesn't like me how I like her." Demyx said sadly.

"I...I...like you." I admitted.

"Of course you like me. Your my friend." Demyx said.

"I love you." I made it more clearer for him to understand.


	8. Chapter 8: A Saturday Night

**Demyx POV**

**Twilight Town**

**Twilight High School**

**On Rooftop**

**Chapter 8: A Saturday Night**

* * *

The sky was dark, casting the whole courtyard into an eerie gloom. Candles flickered on, a bright light shone upon the darkness. Every now and then, I plop out my guitar out of its case and start playing. Usually I will sing a chore. While I sang there were sounds of drunken stupors who join in and added the joviality in the air.

I never got why everyone on Saturday and Sunday nights would go to Twilight High School, just to smoke and draw graffiti on the walls, knowing Saix ( vice principle) knows whose here on these days of he weeks. They had no reason to stay here. Same goes to everyone else. I shouldn't be here either but this where I think when I have alot on my mind.

If you recall the other day when Zexion made a confession. He said. 'I love you.'

I was completely astounded when I heard it. Franky out of nowhere, I just took hold of his delicate face. I forced my tongue inside of his mouth and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. We both gasped out, his face was tomato red. Truth been told I ran out before he did. I was too embarrassed. Since then I have been ignoring him.

I don't know what to do or say. Yeah I love you. Yes, I am gay. There are many things I want to tell Zexy but I can't even look him in the face. Every time I do, there's an urge coming from my body, that drives insanity inside. Whenever I see Zexion, I can't help but make sure he's secure at all times. Even before I I would walk everywhere with him.

Making sure nothing bad happens to him, Nowadays I'm very, very overprotective of Zexion.

He's everything. I can't let him go. There's a leash on him. He's mine! I wouldn't allow any one to touch him. No way. No way in hell. I would allow someone to touch him in a inappropriate place. Like the other day, there was Lexaeus. I had no idea what he was doing. But I knew right away it was inappropriate

On a reflex I socked him right in his jaw. Somehow it was my fault. I got expended for a WEEK! So I couldn't monitor if Zexion was OK or not. Shir! I was forced to stay at home. Doing nothing but playing my guitar, watching TV, and texting on my cellphone. Zexion was angry when he came home that day from school.

Why was he mad? Well not because what I did.

Something Axel did. He didn't even want to talk about it. I ask Axel what he did. But Axel didn't told say a word. So I was clueless the entire day, when I found out that Axel entered us in the talent show not even asking us if it was OK or not.

We absolutely weren't ready in the talent show was very next day too! Man, I never been so angry with Axel in my entire life. I was pissed off! My hair was falling out from the nervousness and stress that was coming from Larxene who was no help at all! All she was doing was COMPLAINING!

Why the hell was she there?

Not going to say. Ask Axel. Alright I will tell you, she was being the replacement for Roxas. Not the singer. She was playing the drums. Xion was vocalist. Axel was playing bass. I played my guitar. Zexion play keyboard.

She was good. But off beat. We couldn't deal with her. So when the talent show came, we play and everything went Ok. I was shocked. Unfortunately we lost, we'd came in second place. The judges told us, are music was good but the drumer (Larxene) was off beat every single time.

Axel was furious that we lost. Larxene didn't make it no better. She told Axel it was his fault that he let us losers join in the band (what she meant by losers were Xion, Zexion, Roxas, and I) I was bout' to say something to the anteater( that's Larxene nickname) vbut before I could Axel literally socked her in the face.

Oh my god he just hit a girl! Eeep! What would Roxas say?

Larxene was shocked. Afterwards she just walked out. Not saying a word. She must've been shocked that someone actually hit her. Axel claim he had enough of Larxene bulshit and taught her a lesson.

The very next day, she apologize! PROFUSELY TOO! She apologized to everyone she ever hurted! Oh my goodness what the hell happen to Larxene?

She's APOLOGIZING! But she went back to her crazy bitch self soon afterwards but every now and then she would apologize.

Anyway, I was on the rooftop obviously. sat at the edge of a roof bordering the courtyard. Below was concrete. A very long fall too. There were other people here too. It was back to school night. Everyone who had parents brought their parents. I for one, didn't have any. I was an orphan. Axel had parents but they didn't comr

His mother was too sick to get out of bed and his father didn't give a damn bout Axel. Zexion is an orphan like I was so we didn't really have to go to our classes so we just chill on rooftop. Xion's parents only care about work. Work meant everything to them. Instead of coming to meet her teachers they send a butler or maid instead.

Xion just told the maid or butler to leave. They did. Roxas never really talked about his family at all it was a complete mystery. His half brother Cloud came though.

It was awkward to talk about family cause' none of us really knew what family felt like. Sure we lived together in an apartment. But we never once sat down as a family.

The wind started picking up again. I straightened my position. I stretched my legs. They crackled as I straightened them. I had trouble staying still. I would swing my legs back in forth. Something always has to be moving. It's like a syndrome or something. My mom used o tell me that I'd outgrow it, but it I never did outgrown it.

To this day I still swing my legs back in forth. I still play with my hair.


	9. Chapter 9: Dedicated To Kairi

**Sora's POV**

**Change Scene**

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 9: Dedicated To Kairi**

* * *

My name is Sora. Oh yeah my last name! Right no last name (at least not a biological one)

I'm Sora Harada.

Am I adopted? Yes.

What happen to my real parents? My mom died.

Dad? Have no idea.

Did I had any siblings? Same as Dad. No idea.

Where was I born? Destiny Islands.

Who were couple who adopted was like? They were bulldozer, hovering, and strict parents. Also was Catholics or was it Christians? Don't really know.

What does bulldozer and hovering parent mean?

Okay lets start of with hovering parents. Perhaps because these two types of titles named by parents.

A hovering parent watches over everything child like a helicopter. They manage everything.

A bulldozer parent is one who is too involved in his or her child's life especially at school. Some parents call the teacher every day with complaints.

My parents do complain a lot. Doing so I'd come home hearing my mom and dad on the phone yelling at my teachers for the grade I got. Instead of getting an A, I got a B. Because of grade I got, my parents went to the school and complain nonstop til the teacher reconsider changing the grade to an A.

Which the teacher did. She quiet her job afterwards. I really like her too. A lot. Truth been told I had a crush on my six grade teacher which her name was Mrs. Jenkins. Sad isn't? My first crush left. I never got a chance to talk with her.

My mom hated her. I think because she was so young. And she look HOT! No sexy is the better word. Everyone mouth dropped when she walk in the hall passing everyone, giving one a wink. This made all the guys faint. Whenever I got the chance to talk with her, usually I would stutter every words that came out of my mouth.

When I was around her. I was embarrassed and nervous.

Some parents spread rumors about she used to be hooker and would sleep with anyone who had money. That wasn't truth. She was married. Had a husband and kids.

She was devastated how many parents were saying such things about. Since then she decided to quiet her job and go teach somewhere else. Nobody had no idea where she was.

She left everything behind. Besides her husband and two kids she currently had.

Anyway, lets talk about something shall we?

My adopted parents already had kids when I came. I had a older brother name Yoru ( meaning "night") Another brother name Travis and Leon. A young sister name Marlene. Then older sister name Haruki, Rika, and Danielle. Besides Leon, Marlene, and I we were all adopted the others were their children.

Marlene, Leon, and I still stay with our "adopted" parents because we were under eighteen. The rest were in their twenties. Our adopted parents were in their fifties I believe. You see my adopted parents were friends of my real dad and would do anything for him. And so when he ask them if they wanted another child, they quickly agree.

Gee they must love babies.

When I came out of my mother they said I was in white cashmere sweater when they got the chance to see how I look.

I was adorable. Chubby too.

My adopted parents owned some much land, including this hotel at Destiny Islands that was name after the island. They also had other jobs. Such as a botanist, photographer, writer, and artist. I didn't exactly knew what they did for living. All I knew was that they had ALOT of money.

But my dad's recent job was an explore. He rarely comes home and recently I've been seeing him less and less. My mom was a writer and artist. She drew manga and look after the hotel when my father was away from home.

This how are day went when he was away. This is how it went.

Today was Monday. Meaning school. Also meaning my adopted mom would be nagging nonstop for no apparent reason and would blame things on Marlene and I.

Wait you might have say.

Where is Leon? He's not here.

Where is he? Twilight Town or Radiant Garden.

Why is he so far from home? He goes to school there.

Yeah I know I didn't really answer you question. I don't why he's there. No idea at all.

Like always I usually start of my day by rolling off my bed. Wrong day to start off. I know its a habit of my mine. I tend to roll of every single day. Nothing new. I got up and head towards the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and from the reflection of the mirror I see Marlene running with tears escaping down her face. I finish up brushing my teeth and leave the bathroom to go look for Marlene. I went to her room seeing she was sitting on the floor with her hands clasped around her face. Slight murmurs escape her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-Mommy...s-sh- she h-hit m-me!" Marlene manage to spluttered over tears still escaping from her face.

"Shh," I whispered in soothing gentle voice as I put a hand on Marlene's cheek, "Its OK. Everything is going to be OK."

"MARLENE! Get down here right this INSTANT!" I heard my mother yelling from downstairs.

"NO! I hate youmommy!"Marlene yelled back as she hop on her bed and continue sobbing.

I knew she wanted to be alone so I walk out her room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. On the table I saw a blueberry muffin, two pieces of bacon, and glass of orange juice.

Yuck blueberry muffins! I ate it anyway. I didn't want to hear my mom complaining so I stuff down grub anyway. None of my siblings were present at the table. Usually they would come by and have breakfast. But today was Monday. Meaning they had work. I was actually thankful they weren't here. I like the quiet.

Quietness was simply perfect. No noise at all.

Well I was so surprised when I saw Marlene trudging over to the table. Noticing she was in her school uniform. A sailor suit. Had tights the school hat that was required to wear.

Pretty stupid to have uniforms. HELLO CHILD MOLESTERS PEOPLE!

Duh!

I hated when Marlene wore that sailor suit it was annoying! She look cute but hated when I spotted older man staring at her. It just sick. I gave everyone a death glare when they were checking out my sister.

So anyway Marlene and I were only ones at breakfast. Our mom was in living room sipping some coffee that she had made. Marlene was too upset to eat or talk. I understood how she was feeling so I left her alone.

Our parents told us to cook for each other but none of us actually took out something to make. Usually I would pour some cereal in the bowl then eat that. Marlene would make herself some pancakes. She was a good cook. I envied her talent. I wasn't good cook at all. If I was able to make something in the kitchen I would probably blow something up.

I am only good at using the microwave. Toaster not some much. Last time I used the toaster it almost broke. Don't ask what happen. That was a sad day. Oh yeah we had a funeral for the toaster too! Ha Ha! Yeah it wasn't funny at at. You see my mom was furious and heartbroken. That was her birthday present that Leon got her.

She was dying for a toaster and when she got one. I broke it. So it wasn't very good.

Sometimes Leon cooks for us but that's when he's on summer, winter, and spring break from school. I knew Leon's schedule my heart. He goes to work early in the morning like around 4 A.M. then leaves at 8 A.M.

Then he goes to school at 9 A.M. and gets off of school 5 P.M.

He's class president at school so most of time, there is a meeting he has to come to. When the meeting is over, usually around 7:30 P.M. Comes home around 8 P.M.

First he does his homework if he has any. Second fix himself some dinner. Third he calls my cellphone to see if Marlene and I are alright. Fourth he hops in the shower and eventually goes to bed.

And that's Leon's daily schedule.

Anyone has any question? No?

Okay so I finish my breakfast and drunk my orange juice. I grab my backpack and took hold of Marlene's hand. On the way to school, I drop of Marlene. Our school was maybe nine or eleven blocks away.

Why didn't are mom drop us off? She simply replied, "I am busy," And then added, "go walk your lazy asses to school."

How harsh! She could got her lazy ass of the sofa!

It was so fucking cold! This is unbelievable! I am freezing my fuckin ass off!

Marlene and I almost got frostbite but luckily we didn't! Thank goodness that Riku's generous mother was kind enough to give us a ride to school. I am so happy and warm too!

When I arrived at school. I looked at barred school. I was late (again)

Thanks a lot mom. If she drove us to school I wouldn't have been late. Yes I am going to blame my mom. It her fucking fault. If she wants us to go to school and not be late then take drive Marlene and I to school every day. But no she wants to be a bitch about every little thing. I do love her but sometimes she just gets on my nerves.

I am always late. Nothing to complain about. Preferably I don't see why we need school when you could just get a scholarship by something your good at. I happen to be good at playing music. It's my talent. I play the triangle, drums, bass, piano, harp, and guitar. I am in choir too! I love singing. It helps me get over stress from school and home.

But most of all it's home.

I hate my home. Family too. Besides Leon and Marlene. We are only ones that are very very close to one another. We watch each other's back. I need to protect them. Even though I am defenseless against my mom and dad. All I know is I need to protect Marlene while Leon is away. I promise him no matter what happen I'll protect Marlene from harm.

Even if death comes my way. Nothing else matter besides her. I love Marlene. She my pride and joy. She is so precious. Nothing will ever take her place. Those are words echoing in my heart every single day. To protect. To keep her happiness alive. Yes most people I know say I am too overprotective of her and pamper her.

I know I do. But I can't help it. When I see her giggling and smiling. I just explode with happiness myself. There is something all I need in life is to protect and keep happiness for my friends, Marlene, and Leon.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

I am late. And so is Riku. So we have to wait til the security guard comes back to let us in. I knew once I made it to class, my teacher a lecture about my tardiness.

Oh yeah about Riku. The teacher would just say it was ok and let him be but when it goes to I, Sora Harada it was a different story.

I hate Riku. Not because he never got in trouble. Because how everyone treated him bettter. He was ten times as better then I would ever be. He could have any girl in the whole entire school. But, no he didn't seem interested. He could have Kairi. If he wanted to. Riku just didn't smee interested in anyone at all.

Sometimes I wish I was Riku. To be popular and see how it feels like when every girl wants to go out with you. That would be the life. You see I am a nobody at school. I am just a mere shadow Leon. If he ever recalls Leon they think he's my older brother and just blabs on how cool and hot he is.

I am hot to y'know! Not really but I can try! Just give a chance out and I will be. I don't want to be a shadow no more! I am Sora! I can do things just like Leon.

Well maybe not kendo and engineering but hey I could be. Can't I?

Gee, just give a guy a chance to show his skills.

But no. They want to see Riku or Leon! That's only reason why a girl besides Kairi comes up and start a conversation. They want Leon or Riku! Jeez! Sometimes I wasn't just plain old Sora Harada.

I wish I was famous. Like Roxas Strife for instant. He's was international popstar/actor that every girl fall for.

But I am just plain Sora. Nothing else. Just Sora. Is that all I am? Just Sora?

If I am. I wish I was more.

The security guard finally came. She took Riku and I to class. Right away, I could hear my teacher yelling when I came in. I groaned and walked over to the teacher as Riku went to take his seat. The teacher didn't paid no attention to Riku, he just simply instructed him to take his seat like everyone else. This teacher was an ass.

I hated this teacher. Just because. How he was. Oh yay another lecture! How sweet. Isn't it going to be a blast? NOT! Ugh! All I could hear were my classmates snickering in the background.

When teacher was finished with the lecture, I went straight to my assign seat which was next to Kairi. That was most happiest day of my life. I sit next to Kairi.

Yippee! I sit next to Kairi! Usually blab on and on to Tidus how it felt to sit next to Kairi. All Tidus did was oozed with boredom. He rarely care who I sat by.

I walk over.

Luckily Riku saved a seat next to Kairi. Unfortunately he didn't or he had forgotten.

I notice a certain someone was sitting near my Kairi! Yup you hear it right.

Kairi is MINE! Personally.

I have the right to sit next to her! Everyone knows it in the Destiny High School handbook. OK maybe I made it up but hey Kairi's mine!

I was going to ask him to get up but once I saw how tall he was and muscular I closed my mouth.

He was at least 6 feet! Impossible! I never saw someone this tall before. Riku was tall. Also was Leon. But that wasn't point. He look so cool to! And Kairi was laughing too!

Oh no! She must like him! I'm so mad right now! How could he take something that isn't his! He's a thief!

She's my GIRL! MINE! I tell you!

So I finally decided to walk over and face this freakishly tall dude man to man. I figured he had no friends since he didn't seem familiar. I'll be nice guy today.

Befriend the newbie. Let see what happen.

I will ask his nicely to get up so I can have my seat back. I walk over casually. The whole entire I was walking, there was alot thinking. Too much thinking. I kept asking these questions in my head.

What was he like? Where did he came from? Why is he sitting near Kairi. Who heck did he think he was to sit next to MY GIRL?

When I got closer, he stand up then turned his head to see who was coming up towards him.

He had striking green eyes, had abs like Riku, and red hair... also had a tattoo that look like teardrops.

Pffffft! This guy isn't better anything that compares to how I look. He has nothing that would make Kairi fall for him. So I got nothing to worry about.

Right? I don't do I? Please answer my questions!

However, I got knock down by someone who was running pass. Sheesh! Watch where your going! I took few tiny steps to the redhead and put my hand out.

He slowly turned his head and also reached out to my hand. We shook hands. Sorta awkward.

"Names Axel got it memorized?" Okay when he talk, I knew right away this was some kind of catchphrase and I would get annoyed every time he would say it.

"I guess. Uh my name is Sora." I said.

I decided not to ask him to get up.

Are you scared? Pfffth! Please!

I ain't afraid of nothing! Well maybe nothing but somethings.

Okay I am afraid of him.

Axel look really big compare to how I look. I look like a pipsqueak compare to that giant.

No offense Axel. Just saying. Your tall. Too tall. Damn it all! Why am I not tall as Riku, Leon, or Axel?

Why can't nobody answer these questions!

I took a seat far from Kairi. Since all the seats were taking. I am sad. No Kairi today. I afraid.

"Hey Sora c'mere!" I heard Riku calling from the other side of the class room.

I got up and went to where my silver haired friend was. He took hold of my hand beckoning to sit down in this empty seat. I stared at the seat for awhile then two fingers were snapping in my face.

"Huh? What is it?" I blinked.

"Are you feeling okay, Sora?" Riku asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah. Just perfect." I lied.

I felt like crap.

"Your not lying are you?" Riku asked, in a serious tone.

"No! No! No! I would—Oh yeah I to go to— uh the restroom! Cya!" I shouted, running out of classroom.

As I ran away, I notice Riku was running too. Right behind too. Damn he's fast.

"Restroom? Huh?" Riku said.

"I did went." Again I lied.

"No you didn't. Your lying AGAIN! I follow you!" Riku stated, voice full of anger.

Why is he angry? Dunno.

I never got why Riku was angry.

"Follow? Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I was worried about you." He answered.

* * *

P.E. Class arrived. Riku was watching my every movement. Like a hawk watching it's prey. Whenever I went somewhere. He went.

I manage to slip away from Riku. I went to check my locker. When I get to my locker I miraculously opened it with one shot. Score! Then I spot a note that was in my locker. It says, "Want to go with me Sora?"

Uh no thanks. Only one person had my heart and that was Kairi. Notes have been sent to my locker daily, all saying same thing. I knew what they were trying to do.

To get to Riku and Leon.

Probably notes were from my fan club?

Psyche! I don't have a fan club I wish I did.

Unfortunately you cannot always get what you want. Just how life goes.

I changed into my gym clothes and went to gymnasium with Riku, Kairi, and Axel. During P.E. it was dodgeball day. Just my luck! I was throwing balls frantically at my opponents from opposite team. My consolation today was Riku. He is amazing at every sport he did. In the background I could hear Kairi cheering for Riku in the background along with his fangirls.

Ugh! Hated when she cheer for Riku! One girl sacrificed herself to get hit by the ball so instead of Riku getting hit, she push him out of the way to save him and too the hit.

Shit! Stupid fangirl! When I just was about to hit him! I had perfect aim too! All wasted because some dumb fangirl.

Riku thanked the girl and gave her his signature smile then blew her a kiss too, making her faint.

BAM!

What the hell?

While I was yapping about Riku, I suddenly pass out from being knocked on by a ball. Everything was blur. It was getting dark. Darker and darker each time.

Somehow I ended up in the brunette who had a pink ribbon in her hair and had green eyes.

She was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I am fine." I mumbled, getting up from the bed.

"Don't force yourself to get up. Lay down and relax." She instructed.

"Really, I am fine no need to be worry." I reassured her.

"But just in case take these painkillers thy will help." She said, putting the medication pill bottle in my hands.

I thanked her and ask who she was, surprisingly her name was Mrs. Gainborough.

Her name sound so familiar but couldn't put my finger on it.

Lunch time came around (finally)

I'm starved. I spotted Riku and Kairi in the crowd. I headed over there to the table they were eating at. Kairi and Riku already took their seats, had lunch, and was chatting. Everything was going seemingly good. Except when I tripped and my lovely food was flying. It lands in Kairi's hair. Everyone gasp. Kairi's has this death glare coming my way.

She doesn't talk or look when I come towards her. I guess she still piss. Did i mention this happen last week too. I know it happen two minutes ago but still.

She could've give a guy some sympathy. Just a bit.

"Kairi I am very—" I tired to apologized but got interrupted.

"Shut up Sora!" Kairi huffs.

For now on I am going to put my lunch in a plastic back so it would prevent it from falling in someone's hair. Since these accidents happen frequently, Riku is generous enough to share his lunch.

Thank God I have a friend like Riku.

* * *

The next day comes and whenever lunch comes. Kairi and Axel weren't there. The teacher just said their parents told them on a vacation and will be back next week.

That was kinda weird.I knew Kairi's parents very well. They would never take her on a vacation when it's a school day. Anyway I had a new idea that pop in my mind.

Starting for today I put lunch in plastic containers. So when I trip, my lumch would be save. Well that takes care of the flying food problem.

Not exactly really.

Kairi is still piss so it not so peaceful eating lunch when someone is constantly giving you death glares. Right after school I go to Kair's house to apologize about the flying food accidents but when I arrived her step mother just say she was gone. I knew right away. I had lost my potential of going-to-be-girlfriend-well-eventually.

Ever since my hair flew in her hair, she has been distant whenever I come around and doesn't seem to want to talk. Not to mention, since that Axel guy around. She been acting strange. Too strange. There were rumors spreading around that Axel and Kairi were dating. I didn't believe rumors but I believe this one.

However I retaliate Kairi with questions.

Every single day, I would see Axel and Kairi constantly sitting, hanging out, and eating togther. Plus holding hands!

I was the one whose food flew in her hair but that didn't mean she had to start ignoring whenever came around like plague. I just didn't do it once nor twice but numerous times.

The days before I did and she had enough of it. Enough of my clumsiness so that's why she acted the way she did. Showing how she felt, Kairi simply ignored my existences.

Till this day the rumors have been spreading and spreading daily. Adding more and more each time. Hurting my heart in the inside. I guess Kairi and I were never meant to be together.

Don't think I am going to give up just yet.

I'll have Kairi.

If Kairi and Axel are dating, I will have to adapt to that and forget about her.

I know there are plenty girls out there but I want Kairi.

She is the one I want.


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

**Roxas's POV**

**Change Scene**

**Twilight Town**

**Chapter 10: Lies**

* * *

There is so much on my mind. It hard to explain what I am thinking these pass few days.

Axel still questions what happen two weeks ago.

I don't tell nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Does he need to know? No, it isn't his business or concerns.

He's my boyfriend shouldn't I at least what's going? No. Not really.

I don't have to explain myself to nobody, right? Yup, if you don't want to say anything that is you choice.

You see I saw Sora like two weeks ago and Axel ruined it. I didn't see him after that. All I know he's somewhere in Destiny Islands. Somewhere. I have figure out where he lives so I can confront him.

Somehow.

But what would I tell?

I don't want to scare him. He might think I am a weirdo or something. I'll fine a way. To talk. To tell the truth. He has the right to know what happen four years ago.

He needs to know! This urge inside of body has control of everything I do and say. Remembering what Axel had say days ago before he left. Last week Axel say he was going to see his sister in Destiny Islands and wouldn't come back til summer break was over.

Wait. Axel has a sister? Yes.

A younger half sister. Her name is Kairi.

Beautiful name isn't it? I saw pictures of her. She look alright. Nothing really fascinating about her that I caught my eye.

She just a girl. In nineth grade. Were in same grade but I am not a girl.

I missed Axel so much already. Its only been like three days since he left. I already feel lonely.

Is this how he felt when I was on tour? Probably.

He kept saying how much he missed my presence. This allowed some guilt to come in my heart.

I didn't really went on tour. I went on tour after I left Land That Never Was which is when Summer Vacation was starting.

I'd graduated from Nobody Academy. I was eleven at that time. And how so much talent.

The producers, record dealer, and etc were so fond of my talent that they wanted to spread my talent all around the world so they asked if I wanted to go on eight month contract.

Meaning leaving behind everything.

I declined at first.

But, once they mention something about Destiny Islands.

My mind just went completely blank. Forgetting about all friends.

I lied to Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion. I told them pretty good lie. I felt so guilty that I'd went to a therapist to help the guilt go away.

But, it never did. I went to Twilight Town to do my first concert.

I was afraid. Before the concert even started I ran off somewhere and bumped into this kid who looked the same age as I was at the time.

His name was Hayner Chase.

That name echo in my heart that day was special cause' he help the nervousness escape from my body. I thanked him numerous of times.

Eventually I allowed him to attend the concert. I got him backstage passes. He was astounded when he heard someone say I am Roxas Strife.

I am pretty popular aren't I?

Hayner ramble on and on how lucky I was to be famous. Sure being famous had it's good points.

But, the paparazzi watching your every movement. Didn't seem so pleasing. I have to be careful what I did.

My bodyguards watch my back though so I wasn't all alone.

Oh yeah there were fans. A lot of them too. I never though there would be some many girls screaming my name and showing they spirit my wearing a shirt that had my face on it.

This was insane. I try to be sane.

Also had to make up excuses whenever Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion call.

They ask these types of questions:

1) Where are you now?

2) What are you doing?

3) Is everything going okay?

4) How are you?

5) Did you miss us?

Some many questions but these are the top question they had ask.

Over and Over.

I met two of Hayner's friends before I left Twilight Town.

There was girl name Olette and boy name Pence. We befriend very quick. We were friends. Just how I was friends with Axel and them.

I couldn't stay in Twilight Town very long cause eventually had to go to Spira.

Again another hard goodbye. I even shred some tears as I left.

I couldn't sleep on the way to Spira. I kept rolling back and forth on the bed.

Candy. That's what I need. A big bag of variety of candy.

Or something other then Candy.

Drugs? Would do.

Sleeping pills.

NyQuil?

Vanitas would downed himself with NyQuil every single night.

Just because. He like that stuff. I hated it.

The taste left bad after taste.

It been three months since I left The Land That Never Was.

Today was August 1st.

School has already started. I was learning what I need to know while on tour.

Do you have homework? Unfortunately, yes.

Was it hard? No not really.

OK I went to bed after taking some sleeping pills. I woke and got dressed.

Suddenly the door flew open. I saw my manager. She was wearing blue pencil skirt and high heels to go with. Her long brown hair was tied up into a bun.

"Good morning Roxas." She greeted.

"Good morning to you too Christina." I replied, smiling at her.

Her eyes twitched with annoyance.

What's were with her? She hates when I call her Christina.

Isn't that her name? She hates her name.

"My name is Angelina." Christina corrected. Oh my bad I mean Angelina.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Christina." I said, not really paying attention.

"Don't call me that!" Christina hissed, showing out her sharp nails that preferably call claws.

"Pretty feisty, aren't you Cat Woman?" I joked.

"Stop calling me that!" Christina shouted. Oosp! Again. My bad. Her name is Angelina.

"How about I call you Angel instead of Angelina?" I suggested.

"Fine." Angel agreed on the name.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, exit the limousine.

"Your doing a photo suit with Yuna." Angel answered dully.

"Yuna? Whose that?" I asked.

"What you don't know who she is!" Angel gasp.

"Just tell me who this Yuna person is!" I shouted in rasp voice.

"She's daughter of the High Summoner Braska." Angel informed.

"What! Are you serious!" I was shocked. And stoked at the same time.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have told you anything." Angel said.

True.

"These pictures what are they for?" I asked.

"Just for the public." Angel answered.

"Public. No! No! You can't show them to the public." This what immediate came out of my mouth.

"What? Why not?!" Angel was now angry.

"Because. My friends doesn't know I am on tour. Plus if they see with this girl. They might start asking questions." I mention.

"Well you got yourself into this mess and you have to get yourself out of it." was all Angelina had said.

I dialed a phone number. I call Vanitas. He had good advice sometimes.

Why would you ask him out of everyone? Because he was never busy.

How do I know that? Cause he rarely does anything.

When I call him. Vanitas simply said, "If your lying. Your liar. You can do anything you want. If you don't want to tell them the truth. Don't tell it's none of their business."

He said it in a harsh voice. He had some words of wisdom.

I got up and walk to the getting to ready room to put on make up. Afterwards I went outside to take some fresh air.

I took my phone out my pocket and looked at picture that I had of Sora.

"Sora." I murmured.

Why did you have to?

Why do I feel so alone?

Sora I will fine you no matter what. Your everything. I just want to see your face one more time. Despite the fact I'd no idea where he could be.

I just had an urge. An urge to fine him.

You see I thought if I go on the tour. I would go to Destiny Islands.

I did. But I couldn't fine him nowhere.

Particular the investigators that Vanitas, Ventus, and I say there were no trace of Sora.

They simply said he probably died. Sora wasn't dead. He absolutely couldn't have!

He was somewhere in Destiny Islands. Somehow I'd needed to fine him. That was only thing in mind right now.

I didn't care about music. It just reminded some much of my mom and Sora.

They were everything. My everything.

You're my everything. I continue to say those to Sora whenever are father treated us so badly.

He would thrash at us when are mother was or when he was angry. He was abusive too. I remember he got so bad at Sora one day for eating something that was his.

Seriously it was just a Twinkie. He got mad at Sora because he ate his twinkie.

He swat Sora with his belt. It made a SWOOSH sound!

Each time he swat at Sora.

I couldn't let Sora get hurt. It was a twin thing. I felt Sora's pain. I opened the door. And tackle my father.

Jumping, punching, kicking, and so on.

I did whatever I could to save Sora. It wasn't are fault that he had a bad day. Vanitas and Ventus joined in to help too! We kick my father's ass and after that we ran to Gainsborough Homestead where we always went with are mother when are father came home drunk or angry.

Right now she was on tour.

Did I mention she was a singer?

She would dance and sing all day. Every day. That was were usual routine.

She was gone. She didn't want leave but she needed the money.

Our dad was a selfish man. He never like to share. He always was right. Well he thought he was right. Most of time he wasn't home.

That was only time I ever really feel happiness. When he was gone. Nothing ever went wrong when he wasn't there. It was good that he wasn't home most of all time.


	11. Chapter 11: Guilt Eating You Up

**Ventus POV**

**Change Scene**

**Land Of Departure**

**Chapter 11: Guilt Eating You Up**

* * *

There is so much on my mind. It hard to explain what I am thinking these pass few days.

Axel still questions what happen two weeks ago.

I don't tell nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Does he need to know? No, it isn't his business or concerns.

He's my boyfriend shouldn't I at least what's going? No. Not really.

I don't have to explain myself to nobody, right? Yup, if you don't want to say anything that is you choice.

You see I saw Sora like two weeks ago and Axel ruined it. I didn't see him after that. All I know he's somewhere in Destiny Islands. Somewhere. I have figure out where he lives so I can confront him.

Somehow.

But what would I tell?

I don't want to scare him. He might think I am a weirdo or something. I'll fine a way. To talk. To tell the truth. He has the right to know what happen four years ago.

He needs to know! This urge inside of body has control of everything I do and say. Remembering what Axel had say days ago before he left. Last week Axel say he was going to see his sister in Destiny Islands and wouldn't come back til summer break was over.

Wait. Axel has a sister? Yes.

A younger half sister. Her name is Kairi.

Beautiful name isn't it? I saw pictures of her. She look alright. Nothing really fascinating about her that I caught my eye.

She just a girl. In nineth grade. Were in same grade but I am not a girl.

I missed Axel so much already. Its only been like three days since he left. I already feel lonely.

Is this how he felt when I was on tour? Probably.

He kept saying how much he missed my presence. This allowed some guilt to come in my heart.

I didn't really went on tour. I went on tour after I left Land That Never Was which is when Summer Vacation was starting.

I'd graduated from Nobody Academy. I was eleven at that time. And how so much talent.

The producers, record dealer, and etc were so fond of my talent that they wanted to spread my talent all around the world so they asked if I wanted to go on eight month contract.

Meaning leaving behind everything.

I declined at first.

But, once they mention something about Destiny Islands.

My mind just went completely blank. Forgetting about all friends.

I lied to Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion. I told them pretty good lie. I felt so guilty that I'd went to a therapist to help the guilt go away.

But, it never did. I went to Twilight Town to do my first concert.

I was afraid. Before the concert even started I ran off somewhere and bumped into this kid who looked the same age as I was at the time.

His name was Hayner Chase.

That name echo in my heart that day was special cause' he help the nervousness escape from my body. I thanked him numerous of times.

Eventually I allowed him to attend the concert. I got him backstage passes. He was astounded when he heard someone say I am Roxas Strife.

I am pretty popular aren't I?

Hayner ramble on and on how lucky I was to be famous. Sure being famous had it's good points.

But, the paparazzi watching your every movement. Didn't seem so pleasing. I have to be careful what I did.

My bodyguards watch my back though so I wasn't all alone.

Oh yeah there were fans. A lot of them too. I never though there would be some many girls screaming my name and showing they spirit my wearing a shirt that had my face on it.

This was insane. I try to be sane.

Also had to make up excuses whenever Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion call.

They ask these types of questions:

1) Where are you now?

2) What are you doing?

3) Is everything going okay?

4) How are you?

5) Did you miss us?

Some many questions but these are the top question they had ask.

Over and Over.

I met two of Hayner's friends before I left Twilight Town.

There was girl name Olette and boy name Pence. We befriend very quick. We were friends. Just how I was friends with Axel and them.

I couldn't stay in Twilight Town very long cause eventually had to go to Spira.

Again another hard goodbye. I even shred some tears as I left.

I couldn't sleep on the way to Spira. I kept rolling back and forth on the bed.

Candy. That's what I need. A big bag of variety of candy.

Or something other then Candy.

Drugs? Would do.

Sleeping pills.

NyQuil?

Vanitas would downed himself with NyQuil every single night.

Just because. He like that stuff. I hated it.

The taste left bad after taste.

It been three months since I left The Land That Never Was.

Today was August 1st.

School has already started. I was learning what I need to know while on tour.

Do you have homework? Unfortunately, yes.

Was it hard? No not really.

OK I went to bed after taking some sleeping pills. I woke and got dressed.

Suddenly the door flew open. I saw my manager. She was wearing blue pencil skirt and high heels to go with. Her long brown hair was tied up into a bun.

"Good morning Roxas." She greeted.

"Good morning to you too Christina." I replied, smiling at her.

Her eyes twitched with annoyance.

What's were with her? She hates when I call her Christina.

Isn't that her name? She hates her name.

"My name is Angelina." Christina corrected. Oh my bad I mean Angelina.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Christina." I said, not really paying attention.

"Don't call me that!" Christina hissed, showing out her sharp nails that preferably call claws.

"Pretty feisty, aren't you Cat Woman?" I joked.

"Stop calling me that!" Christina shouted. Oosp! Again. My bad. Her name is Angelina.

"How about I call you Angel instead of Angelina?" I suggested.

"Fine." Angel agreed on the name.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, exit the limousine.

"Your doing a photo suit with Yuna." Angel answered dully.

"Yuna? Whose that?" I asked.

"What you don't know who she is!" Angel gasp.

"Just tell me who this Yuna person is!" I shouted in rasp voice.

"She's daughter of the High Summoner Braska." Angel informed.

"What! Are you serious!" I was shocked. And stoked at the same time.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have told you anything." Angel said.

True.

"These pictures what are they for?" I asked.

"Just for the public." Angel answered.

"Public. No! No! You can't show them to the public." This what immediate came out of my mouth.

"What? Why not?!" Angel was now angry.

"Because. My friends doesn't know I am on tour. Plus if they see with this girl. They might start asking questions." I mention.

"Well you got yourself into this mess and you have to get yourself out of it." was all Angelina had said.

I dialed a phone number. I call Vanitas. He had good advice sometimes.

Why would you ask him out of everyone? Because he was never busy.

How do I know that? Cause he rarely does anything.

When I call him. Vanitas simply said, "If your lying. Your liar. You can do anything you want. If you don't want to tell them the truth. Don't tell it's none of their business."

He said it in a harsh voice. He had some words of wisdom.

I got up and walk to the getting to ready room to put on make up. Afterwards I went outside to take some fresh air.

I took my phone out my pocket and looked at picture that I had of Sora.

"Sora." I murmured.

Why did you have to?

Why do I feel so alone?

Sora I will fine you no matter what. Your everything. I just want to see your face one more time. Despite the fact I'd no idea where he could be.

I just had an urge. An urge to fine him.

You see I thought if I go on the tour. I would go to Destiny Islands.

I did. But I couldn't fine him nowhere.

Particular the investigators that Vanitas, Ventus, and I say there were no trace of Sora.

They simply said he probably died. Sora wasn't dead. He absolutely couldn't have!

He was somewhere in Destiny Islands. Somehow I'd needed to fine him. That was only thing in mind right now.

I didn't care about music. It just reminded some much of my mom and Sora.

They were everything. My everything.

You're my everything. I continue to say those to Sora whenever are father treated us so badly.

He would thrash at us when are mother was or when he was angry. He was abusive too. I remember he got so bad at Sora one day for eating something that was his.

Seriously it was just a Twinkie. He got mad at Sora because he ate his twinkie.

He swat Sora with his belt. It made a SWOOSH sound!

Each time he swat at Sora.

I couldn't let Sora get hurt. It was a twin thing. I felt Sora's pain. I opened the door. And tackle my father.

Jumping, punching, kicking, and so on.

I did whatever I could to save Sora. It wasn't are fault that he had a bad day. Vanitas and Ventus joined in to help too! We kick my father's ass and after that we ran to Gainsborough Homestead where we always went with are mother when are father came home drunk or angry.

Right now she was on tour.

Did I mention she was a singer?

She would dance and sing all day. Every day. That was were usual routine.

She was gone. She didn't want leave but she needed the money.

Our dad was a selfish man. He never like to share. He always was right. Well he thought he was right. Most of time he wasn't home.

That was only time I ever really feel happiness. When he was gone. Nothing ever went wrong when he wasn't there. It was good that he wasn't home most of all time.


	12. Chapter 12: Sora Is Alive

**Vanitas POV**

**Change Scene**

**Traverse Town**

**Chapter 12: Sora Is Alive**

* * *

So Sora is alive. Just to be safe. I called Roxas. It's not like I didn't believe my brother it just I needed to hear it from him not in text nor a letter or email but his voice.

Thinking of Sora being alive really brought my morales up.

All I need to do now is confirm this text from Roxas.

Hopefully, he would answer. Why wouldn't Roxas answer?

Just say, Roxas and I rarely talk to one another. Were just not capable of talking alone without someone being there. Without Ventus and Sora being there. They would always have something to talk where ever they are. They'd a habit of starting up conversation. You might now believe Ventus could but you must be mistaken.

Ventus had ways of mixing his words into an incredible conversation. Once you finished talking with him, you were like wow. He's a very interesting person. He is. He has many talents but he just doesn't believe he has capabilities inside him to do so. I've encourage him to do what he set his mind to just like are mom but you might say how I say it to him didn't actually came out the way my mother had said it once.

My mother's voice was like an angel. No joke. Her voice was beautiful. Truth is when she die I cry. I didn't show it. I show it in my body language. I hated her. This is her fault she die. For her being sick this was her fault! I blamed her. Like always. I would choose who I wanted to blame when I was in a bad predicament.

Usually it was her.

I know you might be wondering out of everyone why would you choose her, you see I really didn't have a reasons, I just did it. To feel better. To feel relieve myself for guilt. Yes, I do feel guilty for always blaming my problems on her must I felt it was her fault. Her fault like how I am today. How I was when I was little.

Everything is her fault. This is how I believe everything. If something bad happen, it was her fault. I know it childish to blame someone for your own mistakes you have committed but it truly was her fault. Her fault getting pregnant. Her fault why are dad started abusing my brothers and I. Her fault she was a singer.

Her fault we moved all the time.

I've been asked many times with this question, "Do you hate your mother?"

Hate is not really word. I necessarily didn't hate her. However, despise fit it clearly. Despise her.

Why do you despise her? She makes me sick. Just way she acts all time is annoying.

She's like Sora but same time there is some Roxas and Ventus personality. Drives a person insane.

You hate because she has your brother's personalities? Perhaps that is reason.

The real reasons I hate my mother because she shows kindness to anyone and everyone she meets. She always nice. Too nice. She doesn't get mad. She doesn't say no. Her answer simply yes. There weren't any what ifs, maybes, and I don't knows. She would always give someone utmost sincere thank yous and smiles.

Her kindness was disgusting. Kissing up to everyone she meet. She could have been a perfect human being. She was gorgeous. Had the qualities of woman that every man wish. Therefore, she gave up those opportunities for something else. A lot of men wanted her. She declined all offers though, she was in love. With my father. The man who she believe could spend her entire life along with children she grew to have.

I knew she never ever wish to have a baby such as myself. She didn't want look so fond when I came out. My father had video recorded. I knew everything. Her blue eyes had an uneasiness feelings inside of them. Like she regret bringing someone like myself into this world. She pretended to be happy. I know when she faked happiness.

I knew her. Too well. I have observed her. Each day. Day and night. Anytime I get. I will jolt down notes about her. Her personality is what caught my interest. She never seemed angry or sad. She would always smile no matter what. This was inhuman. I tried to get her mad once she only be like usual happy self and go on with the day.

Anyway, lets stop talking about my mom. I've to call Roxas before I forget. So I got up from my bed and grab my cellphone (it's an android) I punched several numbers in and heard a BEEP BEEP BEEP sound! I tried waiting patiently for him to pick up but since I am very impatient couldn't wait. Few minute has pass by and he finally answer.

"Finally!" I yelled out.

"Sorry bout' that Vanitas." Roxas apologized.

He APOLOGIZE! He never apologized to anyone before except Sora.

"Its alright." I reassured.

"Why did you call me for?" Roxas asked, jumping to the point.

"I came here to say h-" I started.

"That's bullshit." Roxas interrupted.

Yeah that is true. Only time I call Roxas if I wanted to confirm something. Anything else I didn't call him for. Not even his birthday.

"I'll just get down to the chase I call you because I wanted to confirm your text message about Sora being alive." I explained.

"I saw him..." Roxas breathed out.

"Where?" I asked.

"Destiny Islands at Destiny Hotel. He was partying." Roxas clarified.

"Partying huh? Just asking why were you there?" I asked.

"Because of Axel." Roxas simply answered.

"..." I didn't have anything to say.

"How are we going to tell Ven?" Roxas asked.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah." I confirmed

"Lets meet at Ventus house." Roxas said.

"Meet you there. G'night Roxas." I said.

"Goodbye." His voice soon dropped after he say those words.

Those were words my mother had said before she died. Some reason I had an urge to call back Roxas and I did. Again I dialed the numbers and this time waited patiently for him to answer once again.

"Hello?" Roxas sounded sleepy.

"Roxas is this you?" I asked.

"Vanitas!" Roxas gasp in rasp voice.

"Sorry for waking you." I apologized.

"Its ok." Roxas said.

I know Roxas so well his eyes must've widened when I said that.

"Why are you calling?" Roxas asked.

"I came here not to say goodbye to see you again soon." I immediately dropped my phone when heard those words coming out of my mouth.

"Vanitas you still there? Vanitas?" I ignored Roxas.

I pick up the phone and said, "See you again soon little brother."

You could Roxas was more shock then ever. I never called his 'little brother'

Sure, I called Ventus and Sora but never Roxas.

"Yeah seen you again too big brother." Roxas said.

I was almost about to end the called but Roxas added, "We are going to fine Sora. Don't worry about it."

I smiled when he say this ended the called. I decided to go sleep so I did crawled into my bed and fall asleep. Morning arrived sooner than I'd thought. Got up, and looked at my alarm clock it read: 1:00 p.m. Man I sure did overslept. I somewhat straighten my bed but it wasn't smooth like how my mother did it. But who cares it not like I stay in one place for a very long time.

I walked over to bathroom and noticed my clock on the wall reading: 2:50 p.m.

Damn! Damn! Dammit!

I did my usual morning routines and grab hold of a black backpack. My damn alarm clock in the bedroom that I had been wrong. Like always. And I am going to be late. Like usual. My mornings were a struggle.

Definitely on Mondays. Mondays are like hell.

My boss who I now been working for these pass few years send multiple of jobs that all had a time limit.

Only thing you needed to know I'd a tight schedule.

Each day. There was an assignment from my boss.

Where you work at? It's not really a place. I just get a phone call from my boss.

Who's your boss? Xehanort. Basically, I get a call, and write down my assignments.

Assignments? Not like homework assignments. Their are clients my boss get phone calls from either demanding to kill someone, fake a death, or do private detective work.

Which job do you get most often? Assassination.

You see I kill people without any hesitation. I wouldn't be reluctant to kill. I was just do it. Like a cold murder like I am.

Would you kill your brothers if someone wanted them dead? No, I couldn't be able to do that. They are my family. I wouldn't accept the assignment. I have an option either I pick yes or no. Most of time I pick yes. They paid are big price. How much? Like roughly around nine hundred thousand. Only time I get paid is when a job is assign.

However, I rarely get jobs. Why not? Something about how I kill them. In addition to this I have to either ask money from my dad or move in with Roxas or Ventus. Why don't you just ask for money. Not an ass kisser. I hate that bastard. I'll never ask him for nothing ever again. I would love to get a job asking to kill my father.

I would do it. Quick too. So quick you wouldn't have any time to blink.

Why don't you just do it? I won't get caught. I just don't want to do it. If I did it I will regret it.

How would you regret it? Just imagining Sora. How am I suppose to tell him how I kill our dad when he remembers?

Doesn't Sora hate your father too? He doesn't. Sora never hated anyone. Besides himself. Sora isn't type to hate anyone. He could never hate nobody how hard he try. He would say it but truth would be I don't really hate you just envy you. I never get why he would envy someone. He'd somuch more than anyone has in this world.

That is why I didn't get why he was jealous of this Riku guy. Sure, he has fangirls and his looks. Sora you had so much more. You didn't need what Riku had. You didn't need to be like Riku. You only needed to be like yourself. That is why friends now still hangs around you. They didn't because you were unpopular.

I told him countless times. He wouldn't agree what I'd said.

This is what he declared before our mother had died, "I got to be! I have to be! Just like Riku or someone like Riku. I have to impress Kairi! I just have to!"

I didn't get how he believe Kairi and him were destined to be together. That legend they told about some fruit you had to eat with your love in order for you to be destined sounded like crap. I didn't believe this legend. Whenever I heard that story I would groaned. Who cares about this dumb legend? Well you could say everyone, especially Sora.

Instead of favorite bed time story, he had a legend. A legend about some damn fruit. He would begged profusely to tell the legend. Just to shut his mouth I would volunteered to do so. When I finished telling the legend he would go to sleep, finally! I would get so rest. And when morning came he would talk about it nonstop.

Saying he found this girl that he'd a crush one. And was going to share fruit with her. This afternoon. When he left this afternoon. He hadn't come home. So I was ask my parents to searched for him. Roxas, Ventus, and I searched all over him. We went to his favorite places. Also, to Riku's house. Riku suggested the beach where he was.

He was sulking and sobbing. Mostly sobbing. I try to have sympathy. I found out the girl he like didn't have feelings for her. She told him straightforward.

Harsh! She was this girl name Kairi Flint. She wasn't cute at all. She was just a girl with red hair. I didn't get why he was crying.

You know who comfort him? Roxas. He hug him and told Sora he didn't need no stupid girl.

I agreed with Roxas for a change. You didn't need no girl. He was too young. Too young to think he needed to settle down. To think he needed a girlfriend.

There were plenty girls in the sea. More beautiful. More smarter. Then Kairi. He returned to his normal self but he still had a crush one Kairi.

I didn't really know what he did with the papou fruit. I think he ate it.

With who? Probably some other girl. I have done idea. Don't really care either.

Alright let's get on with my day shall we?

I locked my door and walked out, looking up at the sky. It was bluer then usual. Too blue. I sighed as walked got closer and closer to the train station.

"Train 201 leaving now, all passenger please broad the train immediately," a man over the intercom stated. "First class and minors, please line up so we may take your tickets. If you don't have your ticket you will not be able to aboard on train. I repeat you'll not be able to board the train."

About fifty people stood up and lined up with their suitcases. A few minors with their parents also stood up and lined up too along with their suitcases.

However, I had to looked through my backpack to fine my tick.

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Sir do you have your ticket?" a woman asked.

I guessed she was an employee who were at the train station making sure everyone who had their tickets.

"Sir do you have your ticket?" the woman repeated.

"No." I answer sadly.

"I found a ticket. Is your first name Vanitas?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Here you go sir." She handed my ticket.

I thanked her for finding my ticket and walked away. She was quite cute. Had a messy bun and thick rimmed glasses on but was cute. I took my seat on unconformable seat they called seats. My ass hurt already to.

"This is going to be SO much fun." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, placing my elbow on the arm of the chair. I didn't really enjoy riding trains nor airplanes or cruise ships. In fact, I avoided them as much as possible, not because of the cost, but because I get sick.

You have motion sickness? No. I just get bored. There isn't any entertainment. Just weirdos, people, and strangers on the train who either aboard or gets off.

Being I, Vanitas Kimura wasn't that easy. I always had someone coming to my house for interrogation. I'd to pay my bills, not to mention my school finances, not to mission when my boss hounded how do my assignments when I get a job, which was practically every day.

This trip, was well deserved, I deserved this.

As I doze off a BEEP BEEP sound suddenly woke up and looked up to see my phone was vibrating. I press the answer icon on phone and said, "Hello."

"Vanitas where have you been?" I knew this voice. It was my boss, Xehanort.

"Good." I said.

"So how is your trip going?" Xehanort asked.

"It's going so GREAT I am having a blast...literally!" I said, with sarcasm.

"Come on Vanitas! You're going to see your brothers for first time in five years! Be excited!" Xehanort tried to cheer up my morales, but he was just making it worse.

I sat up and said, "Okay Xehanort what do you want?"

"Me! Want something! I-" Xehanort started.

"I know what your planning." I interrupted.

"Can't I just be excited for my employee?" Xehanort asked.

"No, you're not. Let me guess I have an assignment." I said.

"Yeah... another one but don't worry you don't have to do it now, you can take your trip then go this mission." Xehanort sighed.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Spira." Xehanort answer.

"I-" My phone ring again this time Roxas was calling.

"Xehanort I've to call you back." I ended the call so quick Xehanort couldn't even finshed his sentence.

"Hey." I said, clicking over to another line.

"Where are you Vanitas?" Roxas asked.

"I overslept don't worry I will be there around three." I assured him.

"Kay' just hurry I want to tell Ven the good news in person before he leaves on his trip." Roxas said.

"What trip?" I asked.

"Didn't he tell you yet?" Roxas said.

"Tell me what?" I no idea what Roxas was talking about.

"He's going to Midgar Slums." Roxas answer.

"For what?" I asked.

"So how are you?" Roxas shrug of my question and ask another question.

"For what?" I repeated.

"Are you still getting home school?" I ignored Roxas's questions.

"Roxas stop ignoring my questions and tell why he's going to slums." I said.

"He's going on a vacation with Aqua and Terra." Roxas said.

"A vacation? Really? Didn't he already go on vacation." I said.

Roxas was lying. I knew how he lie. Roxas was never slick at telling lies.

"Your horrible liar." I added.

"..." Roxas didn't say anything.

"Well see you soon." I was about to hang up but heard Roxas yelled out, "Wait!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't tell Ven I told you he's going to Midgar." Roxas said.

"I won't." I promised.

I ended call and leaned back into my seat.

The man on the intercom spoke again. "Last trip of day. We're now arriving at Twilight Town."

I grabbed my bag.

"Hope you have a wonderful good time in Twilight Town." A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see it was same girl I saw who handed my ticket back.

"Have a good day." I smiled at her before exiting.

I released the grip of my backpack and sat down on the curve while I dialed in Roxas's number. I had no idea where his apartment. A few minutes later, a car that was black swoosh pass when I was sitting on curve. It was a Mazda. The door flew opened and I saw wild red hair and green eyes. Also, Roxas came out to along with the redhead.

"Vanitas!" Roxas called out.

I got up and walked towards him.

"This is Axel Flint my boyfriend." Roxas gesture and introduced the redhead.

"Names Axel got it memorized?" Axel said.

I guess this was his catchphrase because he said with such plazas.

"Vanitas." I put out my hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Vanitas." Axel smiled and shook my hand.

"Yeah you too." I half smiled.

I didn't really wanted to shake this guy's hand. Not that I didn't like him. I wasn't use to such friendly gestures. Just did because of Roxas.

"Well we better get going." Roxas said.

"Yeah before it gets dark." Axel agreed.

I followed them into the car but I sat in the back seat.

"You can sit in the front if you want?" Axel said.

"I am okay." I reassured.

Axel just shrugged and hop in the passenger's seat.

"So where are you from?" Axel asked, peering through the mirror.

"Icicle Inn." I answered.

"So you must be stoked to finally see Roxy after so many years!" Axel exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I am not." I stated, dryly.

"Come on, don't lie I know your happy to see Roxy!" Axel still had the exciting look in his ey.

"I am not lying." I said, this time in serious voice.

"Why so serious!" I guess this was supposed to be a joke cause' Axel started dying laughing.

I looked blankly up at him.

"You're so..." Axel frowned.

"Boring?" I guessed.

"No not boring..." Axel still frowned.

"Heartless?" I tried again.

"Okay! Lets talk about something else!" Roxas chimed in.

I listened to Axel and Roxas talked as I silently looked at my brother. He was smiling. Laughing too. He was happy. I never seen him so happy since the incident of our mother. I was happy for him. But envy at same time. Roxas had someone he could opened up to while I hid my feelings away to everyone because I was afraid how they would react.

I place elbow on the arm of the chair and resting mt chin on the palm of my hand.

"Hey Vanitas." Again with trying to make a conversation.

"Yes." I biting my lower lip.

"How about you go to school here in Twilight Town so you spend more time with Roxas and I get to know you well." Axel said.

"I dunno if that's a good idea." I said, uncertainly.

"Come on please! It will be so much fun! Come on please!" Axel urged.

"Okay." I gave in to the power. His voice was annoying. It was only way to stop him from talking.

"We should ask Ven, Terra, and Aqua too this year at Twilight High is going to be so much fun!" Axel exclaimed.

Wait whoa whoa wait a minute did he say Aqua and Terra? I hated those two. They been brainwashing Ventus with lies. Hypnotizing him to do what they wanted.

"Do you know Terra and Aqua?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"You guys close?" Another question.

"Close as paper." I joked.

"Your funny. I like you." Axel laughed.

I smiled at him. He's not such a bad guy after all.

"Were almost there." Axel said.

I looked at sign that had big letters that said, 'WELCOME TO LAND OF DEPARTURE.'

"Finally." Roxas said, relief.

Axel drive smoothly the entire way.

"Here we are." Axel said, driving up to a drive through.

"This must be Aqua's house." I guessed.

"It's Terra's house." Roxas corrected.

Axel, Roxas, and I walked out of the car, and started walking towards the house. I looked at doorbell then looked at Roxas. Roxas's avoided my eyes and looked at Axel.

"I will ring the doorbell." Axel volunteered.

"Thank you, Ax." Roxas smiled.

"No problems Rox." Axel smiled back and ring the door.

"Who is it?" A familiar gentle voice asked, peering the peak hole.

"It us Ven. Roxas, Axel, and Vanitas." I simply answer.

"Roxas! Vanitas!" Several locks unlocked at same time and a blonde jumped out who was giving us a hug.

"I didn't get a hug? I feel left out here." Axel frowned.

"Sorry, Axel." Ventus chuckled, pulling the redhead into a hug.

"Is Terra and Aqua here?" I asked.

"No. They went to the store. We needed groceries." Ventus said.

"May we go inside?" Roxas asked.

"Certainly," Ventus smiled and moved out the way to opened the door, "Make yourselves at home."

I followed Roxas and Axel inside. I didn't sat down. I observed the place. It was cozy but I could do better.

"Please sit." Ventus insisted.

I did as he wished.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah I am strave!" Axel exclaimed.

"I will be right back. I-" Ventus started.

"We'll help you." Roxas and I got up at same time.

"I couldn't do that you guys are guest it wouldn't be right." Ventus said.

"We want to after all we just came here out of blue." Roxas added.

"Alright follow me." Ventus took us to a kitchen.

It plain white. Had an oven. Not pretty new. Look dirt cheap.

"Did you guys just move into this house?" I asked.

"Yeah, Terra and Aqua insisted we lived in a two bedroom together." Ventus said.

"Are you happy here?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I am so happy to be here with Terra and Aqua." Ventus had a sincere smile on his face.

"Ventus, you see Roxas and I came here to tell you something..." I said.

"You can tell me later after I cook dinner we don't want Axel to starve to death." Ventus chuckled.

"No, Ven we need to tell you now. Not later. Right now." I said, gripping his hand.

"O-Okay..." Ventus stuttered.

"Let's go to your room to talk okay." Roxas said, putting out his hand for Ven to grab hold of his hand.

"Alright." Ventus took his hand.

We arrived in Ven's room.

"Ven take a seat." I said.

Ventus took a seat and so did Roxas.

"Ven... we... came here..." I hesitated.

"Came here for what?" Ventus asked.

"We came here to..." Roxas also hesitated.

"Ven we came here because Roxas found out that Sora is alive." I finished.

"Sora!" Ventus eyes widened.

"..." Roxas and I didn't say anything.

"You found Sora! Really? Your not joking are you?" Ventus asked.

"No were not joking. He's alive. Healthy and happy." I said.

"Why hasn't he came to visit us? Why hasn't he came to see us? Where is he? Who does he live? Does dad know about his whereabouts? When did he get out the hospital? Why didn't dad tell us?" So many question from Ventus was asked at same time I barely got through first couple of questions.

"You see Ven, we don't know exactly where Sor-Sor is but we know he's living in Destiny Islands." Roxas stated.

"Oh. We should go to Destiny Islands then." Ventus said.

"We would go but there is no clues where he might be but we've hired a detective to go find him." I said.

"That's good to hear." Ventus smiled.

"Ventus! Ventus! Were home!" An annoying voice chirped.

I groaned.

"Aqua! Terra is home!" Ventus jumped off the bed and came running to the door like a child who been waiting for his mom to finally come home.

"Come on Vanitas." Roxas said, also getting off the bed and went to the leaving room.

I followed Roxas into the living room. Soon as I arrived, Aqua was hugging Ventus. I hated her. Terra was taking out things of a grocery bag and beckoned Ventus over.

"Hey Terra, Aqua." Roxas said.

"Roxas good to see you again." Aqua smiled but soon frowned when she took a glimpse of my face.

"What's wrong Aq-" Terra started but stopped talking.

"Hey." I said.

"Why are you here?" Aqua asked.

"Visiting my brother what other reasons I need to be here?" I asked.

"Why didn't you go visit Ventus while he was at hospital?" Terra asked.

"I was busy." I said.

"Doing wh-" Aqua was about to say something but got interrupted by Ventus who demanded bluenette to let it go.

'How about we go eat, Terra bought so pizza." Ventus changed subject so quick that I could barely blink.

Aqua, Terra, and Ven sat next to each other. I sat by Axel and Roxas. Everyone was talking and laughing as I ate solemnly not bothering to give anyone any eye contact.

"So do you work?" Axel nudged by shoulder. I knew Axel was good guy and all but involving myself in a conversation with Terra and Aqua didn't seem so pleasant.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Where at?" Axel asked.

All eyes looked my way.

"..." I didn't say anything.

How am I suppose to say, "Oh yeah I am an assassin."

"Where at?" Axel repeated.

"At a store." I lied.

"What store?" Aqua asked.

"Walmart." Again I lied.

"But you said you hate Walmart. You even said I would never work there because the customers might be the death of you." Roxas said.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"Yes, you did." Ventus added.

"Be quiet Ven." I whispered.

Ventus just looked confused.

"So where you work?" Aqua asked.

"McDonaldss." I answer.

"But don't-" Ventus started.

"Be quiet Ven!" I hissed.

"Don't yell at Ven!" Terra shouted.

"I-I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry." Ventus spluttered.

"You don't have to apologize Ven. Vanitas is one who needs to apologized!" Aqua spat out.

"I am sorry." I said quietly.

"It's alright." Ventus smiled.

"Why haven't you been coming to see Ven?" Terra asked.

"I told you already, I am busy." I said.

"Busy doing what?" Aqua asked.

"Working." I said.

"Working huh if you working so hard then why don't you bother calling seeing if Ven okay? Why don't you talk to him? Why don't you come to hang out with him? Why are so mean to him? Why? Why?! Why Vanitas?! Damn it why?!" I never seen Aqua be so mad ever in my life.

Sure, she got mad but never turned so red. Her ears were red. Face too.

"I have my reasons." I said.

"You little!" Aqua shouted, pulling my collar bone.

"Please put me down before I hurt you." I gave her a cold look.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"No it's a promise." I replied.

"Aqua put him down." Terra said.

"This guy.. this guy is reasons why Ven is way he is! Why Ven cries every night! This is all your fault!" Aqua clenched her teeth.

"Yeah this is my fault." I agreed with Aqua for once.

"What?" Aqua looked bewildered when I said this.

"Yeah this is my fault." I repeated.

"Why didn't you take responsibilities for your faults yet? Why haven't you been here for Ven?" Aqua asked.

"He can take care of himself it's not like he's dying." I said.

"He is dying!" Roxas chimed in.

"Oh. Really? He's fine." I said.

"Guys stop fighting." Ventus said.

"Were not fighting. Were just talking." Aqua reassured Ven.

"Come on Ven let's meds now." Terra said, grabbing hold of blonde's hand.

"N-No I don't wanna take my medication. I never remember anything at all. Not good memories I once had with Vanitas, Roxas, and Sor...Sor-" Ventus started but his eyes turned completely blue and he passed out.

"Ven!" Aqua cried out.

"Ven! Ven! Are you okay?" Terra shouted, shaking him.

Ventus merely opened his eyes and murmur quietly, "I...I want to see S-Sor-"

"Who's Sor?" Aqua asked.

"S-Sor...Sor-" Ventus murmured.

"I think he needs those meds now." I said.

"Axel would you mind getting Ventus meds?" Aqua asked.

"I don't mind." Axel said, getting up and walking out of kitchen to get the medication.

Few minutes later, Axel came back with a bottle with pills inside. Aqua thanked Axel for getting them and pour some water in Ven's mouth while Terra put one pill in his mouth.

"I think it would be best if I leave." I excused myself from table but someone gripped onto my arm.

I turned around and saw Terra.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who's Sor?" Aqua repeated.

"Dunno. Don't care." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Before you leave were just wondering why you decided to come after all these years you had an opportunity to come see Ven?" Aqua asked.

"I just decided not to come." I looked down at ground.

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"Cause' it would just be like last time... like the last time..." I said.

"Last time?" Terra and Aqua looked confused.

"G'night you guys. Take care of Ven for me. Bye Roxas. I will call you." I said, about to walk out of door.

"You want a ride?" Axel offered.

"I am going to take train." I said.

"But trains are close for night." Aqua stated.

"I would walk then." I said, leaving the house.

When I walk far away from house, tears stream down my face.

"Damn it! I...I am so sorry Ventus." I sobbed quietly to myself.


	13. Chapter 13: A Tale Of Four Brothers

**Sora POV**

**Change Scene**

**Destiny islands**

**Chapter 13: A Tale Of Four Brothers**

* * *

Another typical last year of freshman year. Torture was waiting inside of the classroom. After picking my container of food off, I resumed walking while trying place to sit.

"Sora over here!" Riku called out, beckoning to c'mere.

Thank goodness I'd a friend like Riku. I walked over and sat next to Riku. I wasn't surprised that Kairi and Axel was there. They are dating. So I opened my container and took out a PB&J sandwich, an apple, and animal crackers. Wait... where is... my Capri sun? Darn I forgot to put my juice in bag. Just as I got up to get a juice from the cafeteria.

I felt hard shoved which cause a tragic fall which I went forward towards the ground and hit something. Something tall... muscled... and warm and then bounced back onto my feet and landed on my face.

Oh great. Just wonderful.

Apparently this seem to happen every year. I bump into something and landed on my face. In public too of all places. I hurriedly pick up everything that was mine. Once I finish picking up my belongings, I started walking and then ended up tripping forward or backward. I am glad that my food was save. I'd to thank Riku for giving his that container.

Yes! I can finally eat my PB&J sandwich now. I'd no worries well that is what I thought. However, I notice the asphalt wasn't cold... or warm... but hard...

With my eyes squeezed shut I put my hand on what I thought was "asphalt" and felt something weird. It wasn't asphalt... it wasn't muscles... or anything else.

Oh fuck!

Okay I don't think asphalt has you know what. Hesitantly, opened my eyes, and turned my head to see a guy with mako blue eyes that glittered in sunlight, spiky blonde hair that resemble a chocobo, and he was muscular.

"Um excuse me, may you please get off of me ." He said coolly.

I lifted myself up and backed away from muscular guy. He also got up and started walking where I was.

I backed up some more.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize profusely as started bowing down frantically.

My felt my cheeks reddening.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." He reassured by putting his hand on my shoulder.

I tried to walk away without being notice but I utterly fail. Ignoring him like the plague didn't seem to work either. He grab hold of my arm. I stopped. Try to pull away but this guy was super strong.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I-Its...S-Sora." I said.

"Sora? Doesn't that mean sky?" He asked.

I nodded by head.

"My name is Cloud Strife I am a junior." He says.

I quickly attempted to leave again but ended up falling down, elbowing Cloud right in stomach. It was truly a frantic when I scrambled on my knees and frantically apologize to Cloud.

Instead being angry, Cloud let out a crackling laugh. I was shocked. He didn't seem to be hurt at all.

What the heck is he made of iron or something?

My face was red as a tomato.

"You've habit of falling don't you?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah...I sorta do." I said sheepishly.

I hopped up from the ground and felt pulling at my sweatshirt with a tug. Turning around, I to saw Riku.

"Hey Cloud." I heard Riku said.

"What's up?" Cloud said.

"Nothin' much, and you?" Riku said.

"Same here I have not been doing much." Cloud said.

I meekly blink my eyes, Riku sure did know a lot of people. Standing there I stared nonchalantly at Cloud and Riku talking with my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Sora before a fly flies in." Kairi said in a motherly tone

So there was Axel and Kairi... holding something...some sort of sandwhich...whoa whoa wait a minute...that is my sandwhich!

Gasping, putting my hands on my cheeks, there I felt a pair of eyes looking at me.

"Calm down Sora." Riku cooed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Looking over I met eyes of Axel. My jaw clenched and my left eye twitch with annoyance.

"Why are you staring at me?" Axel asked, between bites as he was eating my PB&J sandwich.

Frustrated that Axel was eating my sandwich, I darted to attack the pyro so badly.

Axel blinked and had a blank expression, not to mention, he still was eating my sandwich.

"Your eating his sandwich." Cloud guessed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Axel said, apologizing.

I glared at him and stormed off.

* * *

On my way home, it started to rain. Oh speak of devil! It was pouring hard too. And I didn't bring an umbrella not to mention I have to pick up Marlene.

Just my luck!

Looking up at sky for a second I then notice it will be raining all day today. Just my luck. Turning around, I started walking but suddenly stop to see Kairi running across the street with an umbrella.

Oh Kairi your such an angel! Is that umbrella for moi? Well, let just say it wasn't. Instead of stopping, she ran pass not even bothering to notice I was there, without no umbrella.

I spun around to see who she was really rushing over to and I found out it was Axel. No shocker there after all they were dating. I didn't get... why Axel? Why wasn't I, Sora Harada included? Wasn't I good enough for her?

Kairi shared her umbrella with Axel and started walking to front, she pass by, without saying anything or suggesting if I would want to come underneath her umbrella at all, she ignored like I wasn't even there. Shrugging it off I continue to walk towards the direction where Marlene's elementary school located. On the way there I saw a blue Altima zoomed passed me not even bothering to stop at the red light and it ended up splashing muddy water on me.

Damn it! Just my luck!

Once I finally arrive at the elementary school there in the courtyard of school was Marlene shaking in her little boots. Walking over to her right away she smiled at me like perpetual child she was however I grimaced instead of giving her one of my famous happy-go-lucky smile instead gave her a not-so lucky one. From time to time she raised her eyebrow then without me even realizing she immediately starting asking questions that involve are family and friends relationships. Sure, I tried to answer all question with honestly but in the end the truth that I supposedly told her were all lies.

"You're a liar." Marlene murmured.

An ice daggers had stab me when I heard those three words. Quite, hurtful from a five-year old if I say so myself. In addition to this throughout the time walking home there no sign of talking at all instead it was silence. When we finally got home the door was lock for one and not to make it any better I had no keys. Well isn't this amazing at least we know now never to count on our mom to be at home when we need her the most.

Thanks alot mom!

We decided to sit in front the garage with Marlene until our mother came. All I heard were bruxism of brunette's clenching teeth, complaints of weather, and shivering. Being the generous brother I swore myself be without even thinking I slung my damp jacket off and handed to Marlene. To stop her complaining of course. Throughout whole time we arrive all I heard was her blabbering about how cold or why hasn't nobody came yet to let us inside.

"I can't accept this then you will become cold." Marlene had realized I too was cold therefore took of my jacket.

"Marlene put it on now." I tried to reasoned with her but no matter how hard I seem to make an effort it ended turning into a failure.

Rummaging inside of my backpack I finally found my cellphone, using my frozen chubby fingers I texted my mom at least twenty and call her like hundred time. Mom wasn't answering. I'd call my siblings but they didn't call for exception of Leon since he had no communication whatsoever since he was a SeeD some reason when he was assigned on a secret assignment of some sorts they will confiscate his cellphone.

I knew my mom. There no way in helll that woman was that woman was at work. If I had bet with someone who knew her really well I would bet my entire allowance that she was probably out shopping for herself like always. Only time she ever brought me or Marlene something when Leon, Dad, or one of her rich friends were around to make sure nobody was suspicious about her.

Other times I would've to do it my way to get what Marlene and I deserve. Sure, I knew it was wrong to steal from your parents however I always managed to get the money back so there absolutely no need for problems. I just borrowing so it doesn't wether or not if I returned the money or not it's not like they need it.

So far we've sited here for two hours straight. I've counted the seconds to pass by time. Twenty one... twenty-two... twenty-three... twenty-four... and before I can even muster the words twenty five a motorcycle zoomed towards up revealing to be a muscular chocobo.

"Hop on." I just realized the person was Cloud.

He'd tossed Marlene and I a helment. Curious why he had shown I decided to say something but before I even get chance to talk the chocobo already started up the vehicle making it hard to hear. To make sure all fit on the first passenger was Cloud then Marlene after her was me of course. In my opinion, I think Cloud was completely insane since only two people could fit on the motorcycle however Cloud seem not to have a care in the world.

"Hang on tight. Also, don't let go." Was all Cloud had said.

This is like heaven now! Never in my entire existence of living there was no way in hell that Cloud Strife ever let anyone ride on his motorcycle! And I happened to be the first one well second since Marlene went on first but who cares I got a ride with Cloud! Soooooo cool! Can't wait to brag about this once I get to school everyone is going to be astounded!

When the motorcycle stop we came across of a metallic blue Lamborghini. I jumped off the motorcycle without even getting other place to glance I looked over at the Lamborghini. Never seen one in life. Well, I did once but my father had no intention of letting me or Marlene nor mom ride it. Instead, he gave it to Leon or was one of my other siblings?

Don't know but I don't care now.

Cloud told us to follow him so we did. Walking for at least five minutes or more we then stumble upon an enormous homestead as we entered the building which consists of furniture, electronic devices, paintings, and many more. I looked forward, backward, and side to side just seeing this particular place made me feel fasinated.

"Oh Cloud your back! Thank goodness!" A woman rushed towards the chocobo to embrace him.

Glancing at the woman one time just by looking at her made me want to faint. She's gorgeous! Her eyes were beautiful! And that smile made me melt not to mention she was brunette! She wore a pink dress, her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that had pink ribbon to hold bundle of hair, and lastly but not least she brown boots on her feet.

Truth been told I really like brunettes for an odd reason. I don't know it just reminded me of a woman who had same hair color but different face.

"Oh Cloud you brought friends?" The brunette peered through Cloud shoulder to took a glimpse Marlene and I.

"I am Marlene!" Of course, my younger sister was first person to introduce herself. Waltzing over there was big toothy smile she'd given to everyone whom she met.

"I am Sora, her older brother." I said quietly.

"Look at your clothes! They are dirty!" Dramatically she gasp out and put a hand over her mouth.

"I know were very sorr-" I was about to explained our story but got interrupted.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself! I am Areith! Areith Gainsborough nice to meet you!" She chuckled.

Areith gave us clean clothes, nice meal, and her deepest hospitality. She'd been so nice and generous not to mention when someone came in time to time they will complain about Cloud's motorcycle was too close to their home which so didn't make absolutely no sense to me since I knew for a fact that his motorcycle wasn't nowhere near the neighbor's yard.

"I am sorry for intruding." I said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Don't worry about." Areith waved at me in dismissive manner.

"I am tired!" Marlene yawned and rubbed her sleepily eyes.

"Well," I adverted my eyes to Cloud then Areith, "I guess we should take are leave." As that was said, I lifted Marlene from the table where she was sitting at.

"You can stay if you want." Areith offered.

"I don't know. . ." I said, biting my lip.

"Come on! Come on Sora! Pleeassse!" Randomly out of nowhere Marlene whined.

"Okay, but just for one night." I confirmed.

"Good. Lets show you where your going to be staying." Areith smiled as beckoned me to follow her to the back room.

Following right behind the brunette we came into the hallway which leaded to a door which revealed to be a room.

"Here we go." Areith took a deep breath before she entered the room.

"Brings back so many memories." She added.

"Memories? What kind of memories?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Do you mind if I told you a story?" Areith looked over at me.

"Sure, I love stories." I smiled at her.

"I do too," She returned the smile by smiling back before started to tell the story, "Once upon a time there were four brothers who used to live in this room together. Their mother was always sick and dad didn't seem to have time for them. In addition to this the brothers had no choice but to take care of one another since there wasn't no one take care of them. As time went on a tragic day had occurred. The youngest son had asked their mother to go to the beach with him before she goes off to the hospital again however if she went there was a high enough chance of her getting but she came anyway. Even though how ill she seemed to everyone, she still stood her ground but in the end she passed out from exhaustion and later that day she had died..." Tears welled up in Areith's eyes.

"Did you know this woman?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes." Areith answered as she told me to lay down on bed next they I knew she'd tucked me in bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Concert, Fans, Friends, and

**Roxas POV**

**Change Scene**

**Land That Never Was**

**Chapter 14: Concert, Fans, Friends, and Sora**

* * *

The rain fell from the sky in a torrent furry. Tears from the sky plummeted to Earth on top of my new black limousine that just had got washed at the car wash a few days ago.

Encircling drops of rain pour down on the car windows making a sound from a shower faucet that was still dripping down. Outside the car were a crowd of my fans who were screaming, crying, and jumping up for excitement. Above the limousine were crazy fans who sitting on top of car to open up the upper vent so they could get in however they soon will disappointment once finding out the vent has been securely made and there was nobody who had capabilities of opening such material but if you were so kind of kleptomaniac would be able to open it.

Grayness soon fade into black sky right after this had occurred out of nowhere lightning and the thunder were preparing to duel. Surely, neither lighting nor thunder were going to win the duel since only disaster would soon follow right after it. The crowd continue to roar in excitement there wasn't no frown in sight not only that but no complaining either.

Beneath my singing career was sadness. Sure, I love singing but only did that because I wanted to find Sora. Seeing Sora for first time out of ten years were a blessing. Only if I have stay longer that night and fought back against Axel attempt to fled from the Turks just maybe I would have an opportunity to him after all these years.

Basically, I know what my goal is now in life. To find Sora. To make sure he has his memories back even if it means hurting him there are no more lies. No more lying to Axel, Xion, Demyx, or Zexion nor Sora and Ventus. Only people who are really close to me that I have never lied to would probably have to be Vanitas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

You see never had a purpose of lying to them. They never seem to have a reason to question my motives. Unlike, Hayner and gang they weren't nosy or worrywarts or afraid of achieving their dreams nor revealing who they are. Sure from time to time number 8, 14, 10, and 12 of the organization would share some of their secrets, past, and discuss their problems however how much we seem close only people I ever manage to got close to where Xion and Axel but ended up leaving them the organization for my selfish reasons.

Really reason why I left to get away from Xenmas mostly so I created a game plan. Actually, Vanitas created but I provided transportation but accomplishing this plan I'd to lie. To Xion and Axel. I couldn't afford Xenmas finding out. He always had a way of getting into people's mind with his methods. I never expected to hurt anyone definitely Xion and Axel therefore when they wanted to meet me somewhere only way I could ever come across seeing them when I book a concert at Land That Never Was.

Hated this place it bring back horrible memories but also brought back some good ones too. Although it granted, the happiness for my friends. They like Land Of Never Was. It was their home. Of course, I would pretend to like it as well since I knew for a fact if I ever brought up something negative about the town there surely problems will break out.

Last I ever talked down about Land That Never Was with Axel. I swear on my life that was first time I ever seen Axel so angry. Over what? The discussion about Land That Was specifically. Basically told I rather die than live here. He was furious even hit me just to make his point. Gee, I didn't get why this place mean so much to them.

Actually wonder why they even bother living here.

"Mr. Strife sir are you ready to go onstage?" my driver had asked, peering through the back seat.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered.

The drive pulled the limousine up to the side of road then he came out of the car to opened the door. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I complacently put a hand on my chin and started climbing out of the car to see a rather handsome boy with unruly blonde that resemble a chocobo and gorgeous skin. A wide grin was swept across his face, full of glee. His striking mako blue eyes glanced over behind to see a teenage girl with creamy white skin and a beautiful face, with a cute curved nose and long, black eyelashes. I have to admit she was gorgeous now that was a fact not opinion. Her beauty overwhelms me. Somehow at same time it seemed like I knew her but where? Not to mention that guy next to her had a familiar presence among him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mr. Strife?" I turned around to face my driver.

"Yes?" I said, looking up into eyes.

"Your jacket, sir." He pointed to my black and white Letterman jacket.

"Oh thank you!" I took hold of my jacket and put it on.

"Ready to go inside?" I nodded my head.

"Lets walk in shall we." Grabbing hold of my hand the driver and seven muscular man have surrounded me in order for my safety from the crazy fans.

Cheers from left to right, backward where send all from my fans. I wanted to wave back or say hello of some sorts but as you see my driver and body guards didn't seem to give a damn since they all looked annoyed. Probably because of screaming or maybe me. Maybe exhausted of working in the showbiz and couldn't handle the stress or obsession the fans had over me.

With a lot of bodies inside one place I started feeling very hot of a sudden so I decided to strip off my jacket and shirt which underneath revealed to me a tight white tank top. As I continue my journey to the dressing room the people I didn't expect to arrive were Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Axel not to mention Xion, Demyx. and Zexion.

I smiled softly to myself before entering the room that label "Roxas Strife's Dress Room".

Like always they put on makeup to over any dark spot of my skin, dress me in the most suitable clothes possible, and lastly but least gave me the microphone. Right when I exited out of the dress room all I heard were fans screaming. Well, I should just get this over. Taking another step forward I came across the stage. It pretty huge for a stage if you wanted to hear my opinion from me directly.

"Roxas! Roxas!" The fans had chanted over and over.

I winked at every direction possible and gave them my signature smile as took hold of microphone to begin murmuring the lyrics into the mike.

Girl, there's something you 'bout me that outta know

With no sign of hesitation at all I began walking towards the stage where few of my fans had their hands all up in the air or trying to pull me off stage in order for them to attack me. Putting my hand up in the air with my other free hand on microphone I then murmur a few more lyrics out to glance down upon the stage where girls were screaming.

Smiling once again I put one of my hand on my thigh and started walking closer to the stage where girls were screaming so loud that it felt like my ear drop was going to break except it didn't so I walk back towards where the guitarist, drummer, bassist, and whoever else but there. Walking towards the left my voice sounded soothing yet angelic at same time but when burst out another lyric I swore to God everyone jumped in the air and started singing right after me.

This brought joy to me. So many people were here for me. Well, mostly girls were there specifically. Probably were only 7 guys to the most since I saw Chocoboman, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion not to mention Hayner and Pence. As I continue to walk towards the crowd, I pointed one of fingers out to crowd as lyrics began to leave my voice.

I walk left to right from stage where more lyrics escape my voice. Also, to make the crowd more excited I took of my jacket and threw it off towards the fans. If my prediction was correctly I swore there were group of fans wrestling for it but the outcome a brunette beat them all with a single fist to their face.

Damn, that brunette is strong yet beautiful at same time. I wished there was some way I could meet her. She didn't seem like other fans who monomania. She was different. During every concert I ever had if I dared to look a certain someone in the eye the girl who was next to that certain person would become jealous and do something that they will creat.

For instance the girl would beat, harass, or threaten her just because I looked that certain person way that is why I am strictly forbidden to look someone in eye while at concert instead I would look at the black material that is holding the fans on second story seats at concert to avoid misunderstanding from one of fans. The better I don't look fans in the eye the less problems to break out when I sign signatures on notebooks, faces, and posters.

A bead of sweat escape down my face as murmur more lyrics from my mouth even some fans were began singing along with me which made it better so if I forgot a lyric the fans would sing it for me. I started walking left which was the center of stage where I return to the front where originally started off from then pace back and forth from left to right where fans were either chanting my name or waving their hands in the air.

Bending down, I point my finger out once again to see if there would be a reaction to crowd. And in the end there were a lot of screaming. I guess they all thought I was pointing to one them but actually I was pointing to the brunette that I recently beat up a few fans jacket. Surely, if I not wrong the fans who wrestle for my jacket were desperate however the brunette in other hand looked like she was determined to get the jacket for a certain someone.

For who? I, Roxas Strife would never know.

Wonder why?

As the music from the guitarist, bassist, and drummer continue I put my hand out without even knowing I scream my more lyrics each time as I looked up at ceiling when the lyrics escape more mouth. Once again bending down, lyrics came out of my mouth and more sweat had cover my forehead even my hair that was unruly spiked started falling down because of moisture from my sweat.

Just my luck! Now I have to wash it! If I ever start sweating and hits my hair I have no choice but to wash it when arrive home. Girls, girls, and more girls singing the lyrics with me even though they mispronounce and stutter on their words there was that inspiration that I somehow brought upon them that perseverance was the only outcome.

The music began to fade which meant I had to leave the stage in order for the clean up crew to clean up whatever debris that was left on the floor.

"It was good singing to all of you tonight! I extremely appreciate all of my dear fans who show up to this concert to support me! See you soon at the next concerts that will be soon revealed on upcoming commercials and news channels! Goodbye!" As I said my farewells to the crowd I proceeded walking off stage to go sign autographs that probably would take two hours or so at the "Autograph Booth.

According to my manager the chance of me getting another tour I am likewise to have another in a week or two. Perhaps, I should begin my journey to find Sora once again. This time I absolutely making sure there won't be Axel or Xion nor Demyx. Hopefully, Axel doesn't have nothing plan for this however knowing my boyfriend he already has one.

Furthermore whatever I do or when tour time has begun he would want to come with me. Although I don't want him to come along because I am pursuing my career in spite of being without me. Axel surely would make sure there would be some way for him to join but this time despite if I am going to feel bad about I have no choice nonetheless to put my foot and strictly there's absolutely no way he's going whether or not if I do hurt his feelings.

I gotta do this my way. And if I am doing my way he can not be there. He doesn't even know about Sora or Ventus nor what happen to my mom. He doesn't know anything. Sure, he manage to start of a conversation but when he does as whimsical I seem to be would say I have a concert coming up and in addition to this would be my ticket out the door.

Of course, I feel sad yet angry at myself for not telling but the truth is actually ashamed of my mother. Talking about her makes me sad. And when sadness overwhelms me there isn't a way I could regain my happiness. Refraining sadness is best possible outcome. Vanitas and Ventus have told me this for years now if I am truly love Axel I would share these things.

The question is: Am I in love or am I just saying that to prevent problems?

Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Absolutely do not have any interest of causing problems upon are relationship. If problems would be revealed to all are friends with no doubt in mind everyone would try to help. There isn't reason for help. It would be a waste of time for everyone as stubborn like I am all that would be coming out of mind would be lies.

Surely talking about my problems and feelings would be dandy but who has time for that? I surely do not have schedule to talk about something that is pointless. I have better things to do for instance looking for Sora. Already know where he is but where does he live? If I get myself to preoccupied with myself and not Sora I would sure fail.

That is why my manager who hire the detective for me has hunt down Sora. He already found Sora. All we need now is to fine perfect place to talk with Sora so he would understand what's going on and what has happen.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice yelled.

Turning around the person who I was Christina my manager.

"We have good news!" She beamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We found where your brother is located!" She exclaimed as she clasp her hands together.

"Oh my God! Really?" I was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Mmhmm." She hummed.

"Sooo... when are we going to get him?" I asked.

"Well," An unkown voice intervene into the conversation.

I turned around to see Chocoboman and the blonde girl who I saw early.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Really Roxas it's only been like five years and you already forgotten me!" The guy sounded really disappointed.

"He's Cloud Strife, your god brother whose mother who took Ventus and you." The blonde girl chimed in.

"Okay, and who are you?" I looked into the blonde girl's ocean blue orbs.

"I am Naminé." She courtsey then gave me a warm smile.

"So when are we going to get Sora?" I repeated.

"Next week. We booked his family a vacation to Spira so we will see him at your concerts so you will manage to talk with him then." Cloud informed.

"Good." I grinned before proceeding where I was originally headed.


	15. Chapter 15: Liar, Liar Pants On Fire

**Ventus POV**

**Change Scene**

**Land That Never Was**

**Chapter 15: Liar, Liar Pants On Fire**

* * *

I had enough! For starters, your mind would probably be thinking, and sooner or later you will become very impatient. Like me for instance, how dare Vanitas and Roxas tell me to wait until they find Sora to plan something. If they really have found a place where Sora located wouldn't they be there by now? What was so important that taking fucking long?

Of course, Roxas was a celebrity and well Vanitas I hardly knew what he did for living however that wasn't the point. Nonetheless, if they truly cared about me they would've let me in on plan. You see if I am there it would be easier since I have more experience talking with people so I should be the one talking to Sora directly. I am one who deserve to talk to him first besides there's no way Roxas and Vanitas have a plan.

Unlike them, I think things through. In addition to this I happen to think this one through. You see I am going to leave behind Land of Departure. For search of my younger brother, Sora. I have no doubt in mind that he's closer than I ever imagine. He lives in Destiny Islands, I in other hand live in Land of Departure which is probably if I estimate like a two or three-hour drive.

If my hypothesis is right he would probably live near the ocean for instance a beach house of some sort. The race to find Sora is on not only I will secure his safety but make sure he comes back with me so I can tell him the entire story about what happen to our family and why dad purposely place him with an unknown family whom we don't know anything about.

Surely talking to Sora face fo face would make this predicament less complicated. I am not trying to take him away from people who raised him for like six years yet if the circumstances come to a conflict I would show no remorse. Doing so I will forcibly remove Sora from house even if he doesn't like. Even if I am the outliner in the situation therefore I would have some kind strategy to prevent issues from happening.

Hopefully, Vanitas and Roxas wouldn't be there. If they aren't there the better the situation would be. Vanitas or Roxas have never been good at communicating with other people without causing a conflict. To make sure I would be there before them ahead of time I am going to take a ferry to get to my destination.

I got off the hospital bed taking all by belongings as my feet quietly tiptoed over to the door closing it behind me. After closing the door I went inside the restroom that label, "MEN" that capitalized and bolded. Without even making a sound I sneak inside the restroom going to nearest hospital restroom stall right away I stripped out of the white nightgown that the nurse had given me from yesterday.

Only leaving me in by black boxers and white knee socks. I preoccupied myself by rummaging in bag looking for a pair of jeans, shirt, and shoes. Once I found some jeans with a matching shirt and All Star Converse to match the outfit I then brush my teeth with the Cologne toothpaste that I recently put on my toothbrush afterwards I use a towel to wash my face.

Always remember if you ever are going to meet someone make sure you have a good hygiene to make a good impression. At least that what my mother had told me before she passed away. Also, I put on deodorant for when my arm pits get musty and reason why I put on lotion to make sure my elbows weren't ashy not to mention I use Proactive on my face for when acne is on my face.

One thing I hated most was acne on my face. Looking in mirror, I looked at clothes that was now on body to see if had them on right making sure my tag wasn't showing. Hmm, I look decent this would do. Walking towards door, I put my hands in my pockets and strutted to the exit of hospital. Thank goodness I am finally going to leave this place without nobody stopping me!

When I exited the hospital, closing my eyes tight and walking pass every car in sight I didn't dare to open my eyes or look back nor to see where I was going however I ended up hitting a pole so ouch it sorta hurt but there no time for me lollygagging I've a tight schedule to fulfill. The operation of finding Sora is own nobody's going to stop me!

Well, hopefully they don't especially Terra, Aqua, and the Turks. Mostly, Turks since they will use brute force for instance to clarify what I mean like shoving or hitting me. I remember last when I escape the hospital instead calling regular police officer the doctors who chased after me though "Oh it would be best if they call professionals" to capture me and they happen chose the Turks.

Only person who I knew was a Turk is Reno. He wasn't a bad guy in opinion. Sure, he could be annoying at times but I never thought of him as an enemy or a nuisance. He pretty much was only person who didn't treat me like I was some kind weak kid who could pass out at any time. I liked Reno. He didn't act like someone else instead he acted like himself.

Whenever I got sick he would show no sympathy. I liked that. He treated me as an equal. Treated me how I wanted. He wasn't like Aqua and Terra or Roxas nor Vanitas. He'd truly make sure my last days in hospital would be a joy. Naturally, Reno was only person who listened and did as asked. Of course, my friends would throw a hissy fit when Reno would playfully punch me in shoulder or do something that resolve of me getting send to the hospital.

Sure, I felt a sting of pain but it didn't hurt as bad like needles did. You would never want to live in a hospital. Especially if hospital happens to be in Land Of Departure. They have good doctors and nurses but when comes for you just getting a checkup no matter how hard you protest there no way in hell that you wouldn't prevent getting a needle somewhere in your body.

They loved giving you shots and medicine not to mention stickers anything else wasn't accepted. Like candy they didn't want to give you that because candy gave you cavities. All I ever got was medicine and more shots to arms. If I protest they will diagnosed me with a drug to prevent me from talking and struggling they say if I take my meds every day it would make sure my condition however I've been taking these "so-called" meds for like years now.

Nothing has change. For doctors, nurses, friends, and family to say take your meds is a load of bullshit. Fuck that medicine and shots! I am going to die anyway! What's the point of doing something that is doing nothing whatsoever? To make sure my condition? To stabilize infection? Please! I had enough of this bull crap and everyone telling me what to do.

This is my body goddamnit! And I will live for sake of meeting Sora! I won't die until I meet Sora. I swore on my life that there's no way I'm giving up that easily since I have no interest of living this world without fulfilling my dreams. Who do everyone take me for? Prehaps, another sick kid waiting on his death-bed to show sympathy for.

Psyche! As long as I been living I never once wanted sympathy ever. Of course, I showed it one time when I felt bad for an old woman who had some kind lung cancer and who was going to die very next day. Tears welled in my eyes when she'd told me her story but she didn't no sign hesitation in her voice. She didn't even seemed scared.

I want to be like that. Not scared of death. I continued walking towards the dock of town where I came across the lighthouse. I'm almost there! Just wait for me Sora! When I came closer and closer to the dock a man who had brown eyes glanced at me before putting his hand in the way to block my path so to prevent me from entering the ferry.

"ID Card identification please?" The man stared at me with a stern look.

"Well, sir you see I kinda lost my ID if you don't mind letting me aboard this ferry here I make sure you I-" His brown eyes adverted away from my gaze not even bothering to look me in the face instead he pushed me aside and talk to woman who was behind me.

"Excuse me sir?" I poked his shoulder.

No reply came from man at all instead he ignored me like plague by talking every other person who was in line.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted so loud that could break someone's ear drum.

"What?" He just gave me a bored look before yawning.

My eye twitched in annoyance. "As I say before excuse me sir but I-" Again he interrupted me by talking to another customer.

"Goddammit! You brother fuc-" Just when I was about to cuss the man out someone interrupted me once again.

"Woah, woah calm down Ven." A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Reno.

"Hey." I waved at him.

"Why so angry?" He asked.

"That guy." I pointed to man who I recently about to cuss at.

"Hey you!" Reno shouted at the man.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

I gave him a "duh" face. Who else would he be talking to? The fucking wind? Damn, that guy is a dumbass!

Reno nodded his head before beckoning the guy with a hand signal to come over. I raised by eyebrow inquisitively wondering what the Turk was planning. Reno then started whispering in the man's ear which made me got even more curious. I wanted so badly to listened in on conversation but when I heard them talking it was they were talking whole different language.

"Oh I am sorry, you may enter." The man had allowed me to entered the ferry.

Finally!

"Hey Reno!" I whispered in hush voice as the Turk and I walked aboard the ferry.

"What is it?" Reno looked over at me.

"How did you manage to get me aboard the ship?" I wanted to know very badly.

"Oh I just told him you're a Turk." Reno said simply.

"YOU WHAT?!" My eyes widened in shocked.

"Calm down." Reno cooed softly.

"Calm down!" I repeated in a rasp voice.

"Don't worry. Your not in trouble." Whenever Reno says this it means I am in trouble.

"You're a liar!" I spat.

"A damn good liar!" He commented.

"Anyway," He added. "Why are you on ferry in first place?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone especially Aqua and Terra." I hold out my pinkie finger for recognition.

"I swear on oath of being a Turk!" Reno acted like he was only to say the Kingdom Heart National allegiance.

"I am serious Reno this isn't a joke!" I stated, giving him a stern look.

"Okay, okay calm down Blondie your over exaggerating." Reno said, waiving his hand in dismissively.

"Don't call me Blondie!" I hissed.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Reno asked.

"Oh yeah you see I am going on an investigation to look for my long-lost brother." I answered.

"Long lost brother? I thought you only had two?" Reno tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a long story I will tell you on way let's fine our seats." I said, beckoning the Turk to follow me.

Once we got our seats I hold my pinkie finger up for Reno to hold. Sighing the redhead Turk grab intertwine his pinkie finger with mine in recognition.

"Good!" I grinned.

"Now are you going to tell me?" He looked very desperate to know.

I started telling Reno the entire story revolving our entire history about are family if Roxas and Vanitas ever found out they will flip out. Sure, Reno doesn't seem like most trustworthy guy since he's a Turk but that doesn't he's untrustworthy. I trust Reno so it should be good enough not to worry about him exposing Roxas, Vanitas and I undying secret.

"Wow! That's some real shit." That was only thing Reno had said.

"That is all your going to say?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Reno ignored by question and asked his own.

"Don't know. Something nice." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nice? Pffft Ven that's so real shit there's nothing nice about that." Was all Reno had said.

I knew he was right that probably why I didn't protest. There wasn't anything good about my family. Actually, reason why I specifically never talked about my family because the truth is I'm ashamed. Ashamed of my father, mother, and brothers. They are people who you wouldn't want to talk about. Sure, there some good memories but every time I tried to remember the doctors, my father, and brothers said it never happen instead they say it's figment of my imagination which isn't true.

I know they are trying to protect me but I am old enough to hear the truth I am no little any more. If I want to know something you should tell me the truth in my face instead of filling my head with lies. Another liar is Vanitas and Roxas. Their top liars on my list cause when I question them about something they would not look me in eye.

How can you tell me something without looking straight in the face? Without lying? All of them no everyone who I knew for exception of Sora always lied to me. Liar, liar, liar pants on fire. Yes, all of them were liars. I wonder if I lit their pants on fire would they still tell me lies or is it going to be the truth? I would never know not even my friends and family members would know.

Well, were getting closer and closer to Destiny Islands. I see the dock coming in view. I've arrive Sora! Wait for me! All of sudden ferry stopped and an announcement from the captain was said.

He'd told everyone to get orderly line so he can check everyone's bags and ID's. Oh crap! This isn't good! I have no idea! Hopefully, Reno will have a plan!

Please, please, please Reno have damn plan!

"Reno!" I shouted.

The Turk ignored me not even listening instead he was bobbling his head and down like a bobble head. I noticed he was listening to music. Damn, you Reno! You see every time the Turk listens to music he zones out even though his MP3 Player is on low. Practically, Reno's deaf when it comes to listening to music. No offense Reno!

"Rennnnnoooooo!" I singed in a monotonous voice which startle Reno.

Reno's eyebrow's furrowed.

"What's that horrible sound?" He asked.

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"What did I do?" Reno played dumb like he had no idea what I was going on.

"Do you have a plan?" I half whispered.

"Mmmhmm." Reno nodded his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't know." Reno shrugged his shoulders.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Red aura from my body started glowing.

"Your turning red." Reno said.

I glared at him with my ice daggers.

"Umm excuse me gentleman but please show me your ID's." A woman said politely.

"Here ya go!" Reno exclaimed, giving her to cards.

One that had picture of him. And one of me? Wait what?! How the hell did he get my ID card?

"You may leave the ferry." She smiled at us.

Reno winked at her before taking of my hand and lure me out of ferry. Astonished by just happen I tried to put pieces together but had no idea what hell was going on.

"Reno did you have my ID whole time?" I asked in most utmost sweet voice I ever had.

"Yup!" Reno beamed.

"Why hell you didn't tell me!" I shouted.

"You didn't ask!" Reno countered.

"True dat." I said.

"Well, let's go fine your brother!" Reno proclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16: Promise Ring

**Vanitas POV**

**Change Scene**

**Land Of Departure**

**Anueanue Sinclair Elite Four Stars Hotel**

**Chapter 16: Promise Ring**

I received a text message from Roxas saying, "We are going on a vacation." Meaning father probably is going along with us. This isn't going to work out. Neither Roxas nor Ventus or me for that matter like are father. He isn't a bad guy, I mean he's okay. It's not like he ever gave me a spanking. Like he could catch me if I should say so myself.

Hopefully, Ventus would play along like Roxas and myself. Pretend we are lovely dovey family. It's better if we pretend like everything is normal. It would hate everyone's heart if they heard the Harada family are having a corral on a vacation. I hate to me on the news definitely if it's talking about me in particularly. If it's about Roxas or Ventus then hey it's not my problem. I am not their keeper.

Well, I better head back to Ventus's house to tell him the good news. I really don't want to go but if I don't Roxas is going to kill me. And I definitely don't want to deal with the blondie.

Rolling out my bed I realized the significance this day, today Ven is finally going to leave the house so he could see are younger brother after fourteen years of guilt he had carried with him. I know for a fact that Ventus is going to be happy once I tell him. Like usual, I stripped out of pajamas before putting on some khaki jeans with red and white checkered shirt undershirt while wearing white cardigan along the sleeves are black and white stripes. Also slipped on my red All Star Converse to complete the outfit. Since already brushed my teeth and ate breakfast I left the hotel to start walking towards Wisteria Street. As I was along the sidewalk, I stuffed hand inside my pocket to get the mp3 that's when slide it to on then connected my earplugs to the music player next thing I know the music automatically turned it on.

Throughout entire walked there I listened to music. The next street I passed was Mystical Meadows then Chosen Ones afterwards were Wayfinders that's when I finally arrived at my destination. There were six houses across the street side to side from each other but in middle one of houses stood out since it had a mailbox that imprinted Water, Wind, and Earth on it. Neither of three wanted to put their last names on it so they decided just to put their attributes on the mailbox instead they wouldn't want people questioning whether if they were Master Eraqus. They didn't want publicity or paparazzi to that matter. I agreed with them on something for once I wouldn't someone in my business either.

I took long deep breath before knocking on the door.

Inside the house a familiar voice asked, "Who is it?"

This had to be Aqua's voice!

I turned around and smirked. "Who do you think it is?"

The locks on door made clicked noise meaning it was open, inside the house appeared Aqua. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at before she spat out, "What do you want now?"

There's no need to get so snippy!

"Get out of way!" I shouted, pushing Aqua out of away and entering the house without her consent.

"What do you want now, Vanitas?" She repeated. Her voice this time rather colder while her glare even more intense.

"Where's Ventus?" I asked.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Since when did you care about Ven?" She asked.

"Fine if you don't tell me where he is then I'll look for him myself." I told Aqua as walked passed before heading upstairs to check up Ven in his room.

"Hey I never invited you inside, get out of our house!" Aqua screamed as she ran towards me blocking the staircase to prevent from walking upstairs.

"Move girly!" I shouted.

Yet Aqua stood her ground stay there.

I sighed. "Move it or else?" I warned, narrowing my eyes.

"Or else what?" Aqua said, challenging me.

"Or else this." I said, pushing her aside before making my escape.

Along way upstairs somehow Aqua managed to catch up to me. She reached over to grab my shoulder pulling me towards her. Damn, I was almost there until she grabbed me and ended tripping on last step to staircase before came tumbling down with Aqua with me.

Thanks a lot Aqua! All you had to do was let in so could see Ven but no... you had to do super ulterior hard way!

On way there, surprisingly Aqua wrapped her arms around me while I did also. Her eyes were closed tight. She looked so scared. Poor Aqua!

"Are you guys okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Aqua and I turned around to see Terra.

"Are you guys okay?" He repeated.

Aqua eyes watered before she jumped to tile floor and exclaimed, "Oh land thank goodness!"

"Yeah thanks." I said, rubbing back of head sheepishly.

Terra faced me. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To see Ventus." I answered.

"Ventus isn't is here he's at the hospital." Terra stated.

I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that, Aqua?" I growled, looking at Aqua rather annoyed.

"Me? This isn't my fault! You should have ask me where he was instead of barging in are house uninvited!" Aqua shouted.

"Uninvited? I can enter and exit here when I want to!" I argued.

"Who gave you such permission to do that, exactly?" Aqua retorted.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" I snarled.

"You do too!" Aqua yelled.

"Do not!" I countered.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"GUYS!" Terra screeched so loud that everyone could hear him.

"What?!" Aqua and I both yelled.

"Ventus!" Terra coughed loudly.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Terra." Aqua said, apologizing for being childish.

"Yeah me to man." I agreed with Aqua on this for once.

"So you were saying?" Terra asked.

"I went to the hospital earlier but they said Ventus already been check out by someone already." I informed.

Terra and Aqua gave me baffled looked, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah the nurse told me this guy picked him up earlier." I told them.

Terra's hand balled into a fist while Aqua flamed in anger.

"Vanitas do you know what this guy looked like?" Aqua asked in sweetest voice she could muster.

"Yeah the nurse said whoever picked up Ven some sunglasses and he could do this weird thing with his tongue." I described.

Terra gave me a serious face. "What else do you remember?" He asked.

"She also said the guy had red hair." I said.

"Wait... wait... wait red hair!" I repeated.

Anger flowed through my mind as clench my teeth.

"Reno!" Aqua yelled, gritting her teeth.

"He kidnapped Ven!" Terra added.

"Well what are we just standing here let's go find Ven!" Aqua shouted, rushing towards the door.

I rushed over to blocked the door.

"Move!" Aqua demanded.

"We have no idea where he might be I think best thing we could do now is call the police." I said, making a point.

"I don't care Ven's out there with that no good turky!" Aqua screamed, tears verging from her eyes as she tired to pushed pass me.

I pushed Aqua towards the wall, with Aqua facing me, I wrapped my hands around her waist.

She gave me puzzled look, "What are you doing?"

I placed her head on my chest in order for to hear my heart beat.

Looking down at her, "You heard that?"

"Yeah." Aqua said, softly.

"See I have a heart. I'm not that heartless after all. But there's another reason why I'm here besides talking to Ven." I said loosening my grip on her waist as reached into my pants pocket. I pulled out a crystal blue box.

Aqua eyes widened as took hold one of fingers before opening the box which appeared to a golden ring. On it engraved, "I love you." Aqua's eyes began to watered and she reached for it. She slipped it on her finger and looked down at the finger to admire it.

"It's a promise ring I brought it for you since were still in high school but when we graduate I want to get an engagement ring to marry you." I said softly.

"Oh Van thank you!" Aqua beamed.

"All look at the lovely dovey couple!" Terra commented.

I flushed red when heard Terra statement.

Aqua hands wrapped around my neck before her face started moving towards mine. Her lips gently one mine and caressed them. Our lips dance together. While we kissed, a few minutes later Aqua pulled away.

"I love you," She said teary-eyed, "I truly do."

"Oh babe don't cry," I said wiping her tears away, "I know you do."

"I have to go, but will call back later." I said, looking down at her. I kissed her forehead and started heading towards the door.

"What about Ven!" Aqua called out.

"What about em'?" I sounded rather cold.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Terra asked.

"No, I have a vacation to go too." I said, excitedly.

"Your leaving to go vacation while Ventus is gone?!" Aqua exclaimed, outrageous.

I winked and smiled at her before saying, "Damn straight, I've a life too you know babe."

A blushed crept upon Aqua's cheeks.

"Well if it's helps call Cloud Strife he might know where Ven is." I added before walking out of the house.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been procrastinating on updating but I've mostly all the chapters plus I been looking for a beta for this story since my last beta went MIA on me so yeah! Anyway special shout counts goes to Funni Neko and SHADOW624! I really appreciate your reviews they warm my heart! Oh yeah thank you all who favorite and followed this story! Until next time goodbye!

**CLICK IT! CLICK IT!**

**CLICK IT! CLICK IT!**

**CLICK IT THE BIG REVIEW BUTTON**


	17. Chapter 17: No Good Gainsborough Woman

**Sora's POV**

**Change Scene **

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 17: No Good Gainsborough Woman**

"Wow. . ." I sighed as I see how amazing these drawings were in the notebook. It was breathtaking. I didn't realized that Areith staring at me.

"Beautiful drawing and paintings isn't it?" Areith whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Who drew these pictures?" I asked.

"A little girl name Namine." Cloud chimed in.

"A little girl really?" I was in awe. My ocean blue orbs widened in shock also.

"She influence people whoever came here. Her mother always push her to do what she wanted in life." Areith mentions.

"Namine? That name sounds familiar but I can't seem to remember." I said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, you'll remember soon enough." Cloud muttered to himself.

"Huh did you say something, Cloud?" I asked, facing him.

"Nope." Cloud shook his head 'no.'

"Is anyone hungry?" Areith asked.

"Oooh! Oooh I'm!" Marlene exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

Areith giggled at Marlene's reaction as she walked into kitchen to whip up some grub. I decided to wait till breakfast was finish so I went to living room where Cloud was sitting down watching tv. It's quite strange to me when ever I sat next to Cloud. Every few seconds the Chocobo or I change the channel. Even though I didn't know Cloud, he seem kind and approachable to everybody.

"Hey wanna go for a ride?" I heard Cloud asked.

"Sure." I said.

Cloud dangled his keys in his hand and carelessly stuffed them into his jean pockets. I followed Cloud into metallic Lamborghini. The doors opened my themselves that's so cool. Once I enter, Cloud drove off and we stopped at the beach.

"I'm going to the fish shack across the way, you can follow me if you want." Cloud said, getting out of the car and walking towards the shack that read "Nakawaka Fish Shack."

I got out of the car and stretch my legs.

"Sora!" A familiar voice called out to me.

Turning my head to the left, I saw Riku using hand signals to lure me when he was, and so I went over to where was just then a breeze pass his long hair. I felt tempted to move the strand of hair out of his eye. His facial expression... look so similar to me...innocent... and so vulnerable. It reminded me when my pet dog died. He whipped his hand out of his pockets and and walked towards me.

I blinked several times then looked, and wondered what he wanted.

"So you do you like Cloud or Kairi?" Now that question caught me off guard.

Yes, I like Kairi. And Cloud... he's just a friend. But why would Riku asked who I liked though? If he already knew. There was no need for him to know. I really don't get Riku he could've anyone he desires yet he never actually dates anyone. Oh I know! He's jealous! Aw poor Riku!

I put my shoulder around Riku's shoulder before smirking. "Are you jealous because I'm giving more attention to Kairi instead of you?" I questioned.

"No." A rather bland answer coming for Riku with a blank face too.

"So what's Kairi deal with Axel?" I needed to know. This question needed to be answer. Nobody didn't tell me anything and only person I could count on right now would happened to be Riku.

"Jealous much?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous of that pyro!" I lied. Of course, I was jealous of Axel. Look at him! He's muscular, tall, and mature too! Everything that Kairi would see in a guy!

"Why are you here with Cloud?" Riku asked.

"He asked if I wanted to ride with him and him and I said― hey wait a minute why do you care if I am with Cloud?" I found myself questioning Riku instead of answering his question.

"When he said 'ride' what he mean by it?" Riku questioned.

"I'm confused. Riku what the heck are you talking about?" Right now I am utterly confused. I even titled my head so show how clueless I was.

"Never mind. Just forget it, okay?" Riku facepalmed himself before turning around so he wouldn't have to see my face.

"What's wrong Riku?" I asked, concern.

"Stop seeing Cloud. Forget about Kairi. Just give all your attention to me. Only me." Riku murmured in my ear. His voice was serious not mention his face also meant business.

"What?! Why?! Why can't I be with Kairi and what is this about seeing Cloud I'm not seeing him? I was just―― He saw Marlene and I outside so he took us to this homestead because it was pouring raining so I went with him. Nothing is going between us. Were just friend. Besides Cloud wouldn't like me like that anyway." I tried to explained to Riku yet it didn't seem possible to reasoned with him.

Riku's eye twitched slightly as if what I said he didn't seem to believe what I was telling him.

"Homestead? What this name of that homestead?" Riku asked.

"Gainsborough well that what I think it was." I mumbled.

"Gainsborough...Gainsborough...Gainsborough... oh yeah! I know that place―― Don't go there anymore!" Riku shouted.

"Your not the boss of me! I'm fourteen and a half I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!" I retorted.

"I don't care how old you are but staying at that homestead is not a good idea." Riku countered.

I cleared my throat and started to speak. "Listen, Riku I know your worried. Cloud is a very nice guy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I assured him.

"How am I suppose to believe that?" Riku asked.

Then something pop in my head. I put my hand across Riku's shoulder again and gave him a comforting smile. His body was so warm when ever I touched him.

"It's ok, I understand. We both are in love. And you're too shy to confess." I said in a gentlest voice I could muster.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I know you like Cloud." I said, nudging his shoulder.

Riku stared at me, his expression changing from confusion to surprised. "You think I like Cloud?"

"No, no there's no need to hide the truth. I know you like Cloud." I said with a smile.

"Wait, wait and wait a damn minute you think I associated with that freak Chocobo? Are you crazy?!" Riku shouted, looking at me incredulously.

I was quite shock, I would never thought Riku would lose his cool composure. Even though I could see him twitching and turned away. I've seen him getting mad but never imagine Riku to get this angry. Okay now I know. Riku isn't gay. Can't blame me for misunderstanding ever since I saw Riku and Cloud talking that day they seem so close.

Riku always kind and approachable to everybody around him. So I think it's better if I keep my distance since I don't want to ruin his high school reputation. He turned away and bit his lower lip. To me Riku looked like he was laughing but I might imagined it. I've seen him smile at anyone before well except for me that is.

"Doesn't it bother you that Kairi is hanging out with Axel too much?" This question took me my surprise.

I do have somewhat problems with Kairi hanging out with Axel. So seeing her with anyone, would bound to rouse me with jealousy. Just thinking her with someone else, is irritating.

"Hello...? Is anyone home in there..?" Riku knocked his fist gently on my forehead snapping me out of my trance.

"Well when I first saw them sitting together in the classroom, it pissed me off." I admitted, truthfully.

"Why didn't tell Axel to get out of your seat then?" Riku asked, crossing his arm.

"He was tall. So tall. I'm a shrimp compare to him. I could never take on someone like him." I said, sadly putting my head down.

"Are you serious? Do you think Kairi is that shallow? Who cares how short you're!" Riku exclaimed, cheering me up a bit.

Yep, Riku definitely the person who always make me happy.

"Um I guess." I tried.

My attempt to cheer up didn't seem to work.

"I... don't know what to do about these feeling towards Kairi. . . " I admitted, really unsure.

Riku sighed. "Ok. Lets start this over. Do you like Kairi?" Once again, he asked.

I nodded my head. Ever since sixth grade I liked her. I developed a crush on Kairi.

"So do you want her? Normally people want to be with the one they like." Riku said.

I guess, I do then since Kairi is one I like.

"I guess." I said, reluctantly.

"It's not I guess. Give me a yes or no answer. Be serious. I am going to ask again, this time be serious okay?" Riku said.

I nodded my head once again.

"Do you want to be with Kair?" Riku questioned once more, creasing his forehead then sighed.

"Yes...?" This time it sounded more like question then an answer.

Then Riku went on an on about relationships and problems you might've if you're in one. Wow, he sure knows a lot. I couldn't blame Riku for knowing these things, after all he was declared the hottest freshman and most girls adore and pampered him. Riku looked at me. I managed to locked eyes with Riku. His eyes look so beautiful if you look closely into them.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, cluelessly while tilting my head.

He looked away and let out an exasperate sighed. "Nothing." Was his simple answer.

"So what now...?" I asked.

"Ok. So when you saw Kairi with Axel, how did it felt when she was with someone else?" Another question. I see.

"Well. . . I was jealous." I started.

"Jealous. . .? You say. . . what else did you felt?" He asked.

"I also was angry and wanted to take my anger out on Axel but I. . . I. . ." I hesitated.

"Why did you express your feelings!" Riku snapped which caused me to flinch slightly.

"Because it'll be wrong!" I shouted.

"Wrong? How?"

"I was scared." Tears welled my cheeks.

"Of who?"

"Axel."

Riku's voice stopped and I looked up at him.

"Don't you ever be afraid of him or anyone else either Sora." Was all Riku had said before he wiped my tears away with his sleeve and walked away.

"Wait! Riku!" I called after him as my feet started moving on it's on.

Unfortunately for me, when I came closer to him, he pushed my face with the palm of his had. I tripped over and rolled in the ocean. Riku knows I can swim so he continues to walk away. I saw to the surface to see someone giving me hand. I took hold of it before the strong hand pulled me fully out of the ocean.

"Are you okay, Sora?" A familiar voice asked.

I nodded my head meekly.

"Why did Riku push you in the ocean?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I began drenching my shirt but Cloud put his hand on my shirt preventing me from drying it. Next thing I knew Cloud took his shift off and handed it to me. I stared at it for a second.

"Put it on. If you keep on those clothes you will get a cold." He said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I have a lot of body heat." Cloud reassured me.

I went closest dressing room took of my wet clothes then put on Cloud's shirt. It felt weird, wearing someone else's clothes. Drops of water, ponded down on my head as I exited the changing room noticing it was raining. Out of nowhere I felt two hands lifted me off my feet on reflex, I wrapped my hand around person's neck who picked me up. I realized the person who was carrying me was Cloud. I stared at his face and noticed his eyes were beautiful. His eyes hypnotize me and I ended up getting distracted in my thoughts. He carried me bridal style until we got to the car and drove off. Once we made it back to the homestead, I realized fell asleep but knew Cloud carried me inside placing me on the bed. I rolled off the bed landing hard on the floorboards. Groggily, I crawled on floor, and somehow managed to get on my feet once I heard Areith calling me in for breakfast. But along the way there I ended up closing my eyes and fallen to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hello everyone here is the next chapter I hope you like the last chapter! Please leave a review, rants, questions, and concerns you might have for my story. By the way will you please vote on my poll even if you never seen the anime I would really appreciate if you do! See you next time!

**CLICK IT! CLICK IT! **

**CLICK IT! CLICK IT! **

**CLICK THE BIG REVIEW BUTTON!**


	18. Chapter 18: Got To Be An Asshole

**Roxas POV**

**Change Scene**

**Land That Never Was**

**After Concert**

**Chapter 18: Got To Be An Asshole  
**

I was sitting in my armchair in front of the mirror beside my best friend Hayner. He's the only one I could communicate without being interrogated. Out of all my friends I rather have Hayner by my side than anyone else. Apparently, he's gets what I'm going through. He knows what it's like to feel lost in the world. Or feel like alone in world with nobody to comfort you. There's Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion the first friends I ever had but I considered having Hayner, Pence, and Olette here instead. Unlike Hayner and the gang, they don't pretend to be nice or angry they just show who they are. It's not that the other friends have are horrible it's just sometimes you show favoritism among eight friends who you now have.

And favorites happened to be Zexion, Hayner, Demyx, and Olette. Though, if someone ask who I liked better, I would always lie and say Axel. Just for when if some goes back and tell him themselves.

You see Axel and I are having problems in our relationship that doesn't seem to make into any compromise but I love him some much. What should I do? I know I have to make a decision for myself. It's either break up or make up. Were not fighting it's just so complicated being with him. Sometimes we agree other times we disagreement which leads to an argument. And the argument leads to problems. Hopefully, our relationship doesn't end up bad like Vanitas. He never sticks with one person for long. When we argue Axel's way is always right, he won't see otherwise either. That's why if our relationship doesn't last than we have to break up. I'm tired putting up with the crap. And pretending something we aren't.

Like any other concert, I waited until the time is right before making my big escape hoping there wasn't any fans wooing over me however incorrect. Outside, still were fans screaming my name. Annoyed by all the uproar from my fans I tried to shot each fan an irresistible signature smile before I entered the limousine to see Cloud, Namine, and Christina sitting down making themselves comfortable. Too bad for some alone time. I was planning on getting jacuzzi but it's too late now they already took over the place.

Awkward silence filled the rude which annoyed the crap at me so decided to start-up a conversation to ease the silence.

"So Cloud," I started, "How's your progress going with Sora?"

He frown and sighed before informing. "Not going on as plan but one thing's for sure he's going to Spira. Already talked to his parents about the vacation."

The way I looked at Cloud didn't seem pleased by his progress. "Have you decided any kind of strategy so I could talk to him at least?" I questioned, looking over Namine.

"Afraid not Mr. Strife but I ensure we'll make sure to think of something." Namine said, in a reassuring voice.

My left eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm tired of these excuses you're not doing your job that's what I hired you for but you barely even talk to him about me or Vanitas nor Ventus including our dad! What have you been doing?" I growled, angrily. I rather impatient and frustrated today. And Cloud and Namine are testing my patience.

"Calm down," Christina cooed, "Deep breaths." She breath out from nose like usual did when went on stage.

"I don't want to fucking do breathing excises I want to see my damn brother!" I snapped.

"Roxas if you listen to what I'm telling you, just talking to Sora isn't easy as you think it is." Cloud stated.

"Besides he's barely even up to Cloud as what I could tell so far." Namine informed.

"How about you befriend him first maybe he would open up?" I suggested as tried to hide my anger.

"That's what were doing but it's complicated." Cloud said.

"Complicated!" I parroted.

"What Cloud means Sora doesn't just trust anyone so fast you have to earn his trust and if my hypnosis is correct it might take a month or two until we fully develop his trust." Namine predicated.

"A month!" I repeated out in rage.

"Well trust or friendship doesn't grow on trees what do expect?" Cloud inquired.

My facial expression hardened. "Well, Mr. Strife I expect progress and you're doing nothing about it!" I shouted.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally." Namine murmured.

"What does that mean exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It means no worries." Christina confirmed.

"Okay, enough trying to gain his trust and friendship I want you to protect him at all cost so if he gets hurt it's on your head. And make sure his feeling goes to the vacation. I'm going to meet them there at their first destination." I told them.

"Already!" Namine gasped.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Cloud asked.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Isn't this rushing the predicament?" Christina questioned.

"Are you about telling him the truth what if something bad happens?" Namine inquired.

"Than I'll fix it besides he been lied to his entire life already why not spill the beads?" I snarled, annoyed all their nonsense questions.

"True, but are―" Namine started.

"Enough of your statements they don't mean anything to me now so please put your opinion behind you." I said, interrupting Namine.

Namine closed her mouth and sighed. Cloud did the same.

"Don't you think that was too harsh of you?" Christina half-whispered the question.

"Not one bit." I said, not bothering to look at Christina.

"I think if you go see Sora than you might think otherwise that you're making a mistake by giving him this information that might end up hurting him." Cloud tried to convince me to see otherwise but I wasn't bulging or listening to that matter. Or looking at him either.

Come to think of it might hurt Sora but you know what they say love hurts. And besides not telling him what only hurt him more.

"Thanks for your advice Cloud I really appreciate it but it's pointless talking to me since my mind is already been decided." I stated.

"You're being an asshole today." Namine muttered Her eyebrow furrowing.

"Yeah well sometimes you having to be an asshole to prove your point." I commented.

To the contrary, today I rather seem cruel, and harsh yet if you were me than you would feel the same way. If you were a superstar, and have fans all over you including family issues not to mention problems with boyfriend. Wouldn't you feel the same?

"Okay, guys I'm sorry if I said any mean things but I been waiting for years to see Sora." I apologized.

"We understand." The three nodded their heads.

"So you're going to meet him which part of Spira?" Namine asked.

"Guadosalem somewhere probably." I guessed.

"And you're going to tell him the truth?" Cloud questioned.

"Yeah all of it." I smiled softly.

"I wish you good luck." Christina smiled back.

"Yeah you can do it after all you're Roxas Strife!" Namine exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir I'm sorry for interrupting but were out the airport." The driver informed.

"I can help you with your luggage?" Cloud volunteered.

"No, thanks I have it." I declined the Chocobo's offer.

"If you need anything call me." Namine said, putting a piece paper into my palm.

I thanked Namine for giving her number to me.

"Also turn left that's where you register out." Christina provided helpfully.

"Bye guys." I waved goodbye before getting out of limo and getting my things in trunk.

Again, I said goodbyes once the limousine drive away. I put on a gray snow hat with white tassel and sunglasses before entering the airport.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice greeted.

I turned to see Hayner.

"Hey Hay!" I yelled.

Hayner and I punched fist together before letting out a crackling laugh.

"Where's Olette and Pence?" I questioned.

"I should be asking the question here so where's Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion?" Hayner ignored my question and asked his own.

"Well, I didn't invite them." I said, rubbing back of my head sheepishly.

"What? Why not?!" Hayner gasped, utterly confused.

"Didn't want to worry them." I tired to make up an excuse.

"Sure, sure whatever you say, Rox." Hayner mumbled.

I knew he didn't believe me but couldn't tell him the reason why is because the problems that Axel and I are having. And them being here would only make things more complicated but they are going to be at bandslam so I see no problem there.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I would li**ke to give special shouts to Funni Neko, **Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN, Lime

Here are feedback to reviews:

Funni Neko: Well you don't have to wait anymore here is the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Rillustra -Your Sweest Sin: Sorry for confusion. And I know poor Ven! Lol yeah Vanitas kinda heartless but he has good reason though.(but not going to tell why) Thank you for reviewing it!

Lime Gap: I know right but it's going to get even more good as time progresses! I was overwhelm my the idea but it wouldn't make since if I didn't do all the brothers point of view. I don't really know why did the side characters POV's I thought if I did than it fill some past about Roxas. No, the vacation is something entirely different(basically this isn't really a spoiler but they're talking going to Spira and Sora's going to be there with family and friends) Sorry I'll try to make more since because when I read it makes since but next time I will re-read before typing weird things. Thank you for the reviewing!

Naomi: I'm happy that you think this story rocks! Thank you for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Gonna Fina Ya!

**Ventus POV**

**Change Scene**

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 19: I'm Gonna Find Ya!  
**

From the warmth of sunlight I could tell it's going to be a good day searching for Sora. Hopefully everything goes out as plan rather than out of ordinary.

Everything in Destiny Islands seems to be the same nothing has change besides the unknown faces and buildings.

The only thing missing is Sora. If I were Sora where would I be? Perhaps at beach, boardwalk, the cave, or at some summer program at least. One thing for sure Sora always volunteered to do stuff for other people which Vanitas including Roxas and I didn't understand. He never got nothing out except for a thank you. Well knowing Sora, he was always the nice one. The one who would give it all for one person who probably didn't give a damn.

That's what I didn't get about him! Oh how much I loved him, he was a fool! Sora still believed in Santa Claus even though he found out that actually it was dad who was in dressed up as him for years. For years, Sora still believed that so called "Santa Claus" was real. Even if I told him he wasn't real, Sora would get mad and start a tantrum saying he was real.

If one things for sure, Sora would always believed holiday myths and stories mom and dad would tell at night before we went to bed. The one he loved so dearly, happened to be one about Papou Fruit which intertwines two people's destiny meaning they will always be together.

That's much of bullshit! There's no such things as destiny!

Nobody knows what would happened to them! I surely wasn't! Definitely clueless when all of a sudden mom was dying!

In fact, she would rather lie than tell the truth. Actually, mom was so bad at lying, you could tell something was wrong. I would never put it against her but sometimes I wished that she would stop lying to us. It reminds me of a time when she told us in sweetest voice she could muster, "Mommy and daddy are going on a break" meaning they are having a divorce.

Only Vanitas, Roxas and I knew what she actually met but Sora on the other hand thought otherwise, he thought mom and dad were going on a vacation which the four of us couldn't go since they needed some alone time. Yeah keep believing that Sora! I wanted to clarified what I actually meant but Roxas said it was for the best. I know it was but couldn't keep it from him!

Sure, he was young, naive, and happy-go-lucky all the time but when he kept saying, "mummy and daddy coming back right?" I only gave him a running nose, eyes fill tear, and a grimace smile before replying with a "Yes, that's right Sor-Sor." He would give me a quizzical look than cooed me not to cry.

Sora was so innocent! Cute as a button too! Soft as silk too! And way too nice! He was perfection!

I loved him so much more than anyone could imagine. That's why... that's why no matter what happens I'm going to tell him the truth not Roxas or Vanitas nor his fosters parents but me. Sora deserve the benefit of doubt.

And I'm going to give him that whether if nobody else likes it or not. Personally, I'm really selfish. I'll tell Sora about everything. I deserve to see him first! I am not Roxy or Van nor dad but me! I should be able to see him at much as they can! Plus my brothers are doing nothing at all! And this so called plan is pointless if I say so myself is useless.

No pathetic! If they want to see Sora than see him! Tell him about what happen to mom! Tell him why we were separated! About his lost memories! And those random dreams he have of unknown people he doesn't know! I hate secrets! I hate lying!

I need someone to hold onto before it's too late. I need Sora! Only him would do. Nobody else isn't as pleasing but Sora.

If I have to kidnapped him than why the hell not! He's my blood! We did came out of same wound! The same sperm that gave us life! So why did I feel so bad that I wanted to take Sora away but at same I didn't want to since this was only thing he knew! Everything else was locked up in that forsaken head of his!

Oh why do I feel this way? Why can't I have what's mine! I know Sora isn't some kind of object you can just sell but he's my brother though, he's mine.

Honestly the truth about his past is going to hurt him twice as more than leaving Destiny Islands. Actually, I think it would be better if he left. I know he probably wants to spend his high school year with his friends but he should spend it with his family. His brothers more likely. Not dad, he doesn't count but if he wants to meet the bastard of a dad than heck why not! That way he could meet the ass of father who put him up for adoption! Now, that's a scene I would liked to see!

I can't wait to see his explanation of why he not only gave Sora up for adoption but gave us up too! Quite, hilarious frankly. I could just picture him making up so many lame excuses of why he did such a thing to us. Unfortunately, Sora won't fine it as funny as Vanitas and I. I sorta have cruel humor like Vanitas. Often in case I would laugh at someone whose hurting from time to time so I wouldn't have to remind myself of my pain.

I hate feeling pain! That's the other reason why I left the hospital besides going to Sora. I know for a fact I'm going to find Sora!

Come out! Come out! Wherever you are Sora! Big brother caught something to tell you! Something special! You can't missed this!

That's when my journey began, I searched for Sora anywhere, everywhere, and talk to anyone who might knew my little brother.

I'm gonna find you Sora! I just know I am!

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for inconvenience of not updating! I really been procrastinating! I have no excuses! Besides me having writer's block! So yeah I sincerely apologize! I would like to give a special shout outs to Riilustra -Your Sweetest Sin, Funni Neko, and devilchild1000. Thank you for reading the story I really appreciate it! If you don't mind please send me a review containing a rant, advice, questions, concerns, and etc.

**Riilustra -Your Sweetness SIN:** I'm glad you like the last! I'm glad you love read Sora's, Roxas's, Vanitas's, and Ventus's POVS! LOL Roxy was being a butthole but it fit in the chapter :3 I just had to let him be angry in this chapter! You will see a lot of Hayner and the others in the next Roxas's POV, Yes Van unfortunately is going to be heartless throughout the story but he will show his nice side soon or later. Thank you for reviewing!

**Funni Neko: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Devilchild1000: **Thanks for telling me I will edited that chapter.


End file.
